Murderous Mansion
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: "—No lo entiendes, Malfoy. No me lo estoy inventando. Mi casa está intentado matarme —Hermione caminó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. —Granger, si yo fuera tu casa, yo también intentaría matarte". La casa de Hermione se ha vuelto loca e intenta matarla cada vez que puede. Ella contrata a un famoso Rompedor de maldiciones, Malfoy. TRADUCCIÓN TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola:)_

 _Esta es la traducción de la historia "Murderous Mansion", de_ _OogieBoogie_ _, que ha sido tan amable de darme el permiso para publicarla en español. ¡Gracias!_

 _Es una historia de cinco capítulos._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a OogieBoogie.**

* * *

 **MURDEROUS MANSION**

 **Capítulo I**

—Felicidades, señorita Granger —dijo la agente inmobiliaria, tendiéndole un manojo de unas cien llaves, doradas y antiguas—. Disfrute de su nueva casa.

—Gracias —contestó Hermione mientras su mano caía hacia abajo después de recibir las llaves, claramente sin esperar su peso—. Son... —Inspeccionó las llaves, cada una con una etiqueta, feos garabatos con «Sala de Música», «Dormitorio Principal», «Bodega» y una mal escrita, _«Kocina»—_ muchas llaves.

—Sí, es una mansión bastante antigua, muy bonita, sólo necesita algunos arreglos aquí y allá —dijo la agente, Anastasia, una pelirroja delgada de cuarenta y tantos, mientras alisaba su traje azul—. Es bueno que esta casa al fin tenga un nuevo dueño una vez más. Greta se negaba a ponerla a la venta, diciendo que «La Persona Adecuada» aún no había llegado. Eran muy supersticiosos, ya ve. Pensaban que este viejo sitio tiene poderes mágicos.

Hermione parpadeó y se rió, un poquito demasiado alto para su gusto.

—Lo sé, ¿vale? —Anastasia soltó una risita, golpeando suavemente a Hermione en el hombro—. No tiene sentido.

—Sí, es una locura —Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Eso era imposible; había comprado este sitio sabiendo que estaba lejos del Londres Mágico, lejos de la magia. Ella adoraba la magia y trabajaba como Argumentadora en el departamento de Mejora de la Ley Mágica. Era sólo que necesitaba algo... Muggle.

Se giró y escaneó la vista desde fuera de la verja gótica de la Mansión Qismah, con una impresionante arquitectura Paladiana, tres plantas y color blanquecino; volviendo a mirar a las ventanas que iban del suelo al techo, decoradas con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Había una fuente y una estatua de Cupido plantada en la entrada del bien cuidado jardín de rosas y el césped estaba cortado y pulcro. Era maravilloso.

La primera vez que había pasado por la mansión fue después de una cita con una cliente que había engañado a su marido mago con un muggle bastante rico que tenía una mansión en esta zona. Ella había decidido ir a dar un paseo y se había quedado quieta, como paralizada cuando se había encontrado cara a cara con esta bonita y vacía mansión. Había algo en este sitio que la llamaba, como si estuviera hecha para ella. Había un aura que parecía que la guiaba.

Hermione nunca había tenido afición por la grandeza, optando siempre por estabilidad y confianza. Esta vez, sin embargo, había tenido que decir «¡Al infierno con la estabilidad!» y llamar a la agente. Además, siempre había querido algo lejos del Londres Mágico.

En su primera visita, casi se desmaya de la impresión. Suelos de mármol, escaleras en espiral y la biblioteca. Oh, la biblioteca. Tenía dos plantas –por supuesto, eso no la molestaba– y conectaba con el balcón que tenía una buena vista de los jardines. Lo que la impresionó todavía más fueron las vidrieras de cristal en la mayor parte de las áreas de la casa, con unos intrincados diseños. Siempre eran representaciones de romance, de amantes y del resto del ñoñerías pintados con los colores del arcoiris. Ella no estaba segura si el amor era algo en lo que todavía creía, pero de todos modos, el arte era bonito. También había muchos retratos de hombres y mujeres y ninguno de ellos se parecía al resto. Hermione decidió que, como el resto de cosas de la casa, se iban a quedar. Hacían parecer al sitio más misterioso e histórico.

Contaba con ocho dormitorios, además de otras habitaciones de las que Hermione había perdido la cuenta... Al final de la visita, estaba enamorada. Tanto de que la mansión era una pura maravilla como por el hecho de que no se la podía permitir.

—Bueno, es bonita. Muy bonita —Hermione lanzó una mirada a la escalera de espiral—. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Se giró hacia Anastasia, que no estaba sola. Había una anciana mujer, bajita, que tenía unos ojos sonrientes y amigables y la cara llena de arrugas. Aún así se veía bella. Extrañamente, a Hermione le recordaba a Popeye el marino.

—Oh, hola —Hermione sonrió.

—Hermione, esta es Greta. Greta ha sido la ama de llaves desde hace décadas, incluso cuando era una jovencita. Sirvió hasta el fallecimiento de sus anteriores dueños, el señor y la señora Archambault, que fue hace un año.

Hermione tendió la mano y apretó la de la vieja mujer y ella devolvió el apretón con entusiasmo, con ambas manos.

—Ella es la adecuada —susurró Greta.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Anastasia.

—Ella es la que va a ser la nueva dueña aquí —explicó Greta, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

—Oh, no, sólo estaba mirando —dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada—. No estoy segura de poder permitírmelo.

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó Anastasia a Greta.

—Sí —asintió ella con firmeza, aún sonriendo a Hermione.

Y eso fue todo. El dinero aparentemente no era un problema para los Archambaults, que le habían dejado la casa a Greta para que eligiera ella el próximo dueño. Era una cosa bastante rara, pero lo único por lo que Hermione tuvo que pagar era por el procesamiento de los documentos, así que lo agradeció profundamente y aceptó.

—Pero, aún así, ¿puede creerlo? —La voz de Anastasia la sacó de sus ensoñaciones—. Magia, de verdad, ¿quién cree todavía en eso?

—Oh, se sorprendería —Hermione alzó las cejas y suspiró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para tocar su varita. Sonrió para sí y miró de nuevo el glorioso sitio que iba a ser su nueva casa.

—¿Y sus pertenencias? ¿Necesita ayuda con los del transporte? —preguntó Anastasia.

—Err, umm, no. Sólo tengo un par de cosas... No muchas. Ya les pediré a mis amigos que me ayuden a transportarlas aquí —mintió Hermione. Por supuesto todo estaba a un golpe de varita de distancia. Lo que le recordaba que necesitaba tener una fiesta de bienvenida con Harry, Ron y el resto.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Greta? —Le preguntó a Anastasia—. Estaba pensando que a lo mejor las tres podríamos ir a cenar.

—Probablemente dentro, hablando con las paredes —contestó Anastasia, marcando en su teléfono—. Supersticiosa, ¿recuerda?

—Bueno, voy a buscarla, entonces.

* * *

Se escuchaban suspiros. Suspiros suaves y maternales.

Era reconfortante, como una madre tarareando a su bebé.

Hermione estaba en la segunda planta y fue hacia el sonido. Habitación tras habitación, al final encontró a Greta caminado sola hacia la biblioteca, sus manos acariciando las paredes, mientras le susurraba a nada ni nadie en particular.

—Ella te cuidará... Y tú harás lo mismo —susurró.

Hermione sonrió. Era un momento muy dulce. Esta mujer, que había trabajado en esta mansión durante tanto tiempo, le tenía un cariño que afectó a Hermione. Lo extraño era que Hermione podía sentir un aura fría y fluida rodeando a Greta en ese momento.

—¿Greta?

Greta se giró y le sonrió a Hermione.

—¡Oh, perdona, querida! Sólo quería decir adiós.

—¿Adiós?

Oh, no, ¡eso era terrible! Ahora que Hermione había comprado el sitio, Greta no tenía dónde quedarse. Oh, mierda.

—Sí, voy a quedarme con mi hijo.

—Oh. Bueno, no me importaría si se quedara a vivir aquí conmigo. Después de todo, también es su hogar.

—No, no, no podría hacer eso. Es hora de cambiar, ahora que ella tiene una nueva dueña. Mi servicio hacia los Archambaults ha terminado.

—¿Ella?

—Sí, ella —Greta le guiñó un ojo—. Es la amiga más antigua que tengo.

Greta cogió su paraguas y su bolso y pasó por delante de Hermione. El aura desapareció.

—Háblale a menudo... Como harías con un amigo. Preséntate.

Hermione miró alrededor, a las paredes y a las vidrieras de colores, esta vez de una encantadora señorita que la miraba, ofreciéndole una rosa.

Sin decir nada, Hermione se fue a cenar con Anastasia.

* * *

Después de llegar a casa tras haber cenado, inmediatamente transportó sus pertenencias desde su viejo piso. Todo estuvo hecho en apenas unos minutos, y se encontró en la entrada de la mansión, en medio de los vastos suelos de mármol.

Estaba todo en silencio, lo único que podía oírse era el reloj de pared haciendo tictac, un par de habitaciones más allá, en la sala de estar.

Hermione miró alrededor y movió los pies, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. Bueno, de cualquier manera, no había nadie alrededor que lo viera.

—Bueno, hola... Casa —tartamudeó Hermione—, me llamo Hermione... Me quedaré aquí contigo de ahora en adelante. Espero que no te importe. Te trataré bien y ummm, oh por Dios, esto es una tontería —Se rió—. Pero sólo estamos tú y yo así que... Hola y... ¿Encantada de conocerte? —Se encogió de hombros al final, como si estuviera hablando a una persona que la pusiera muy nerviosa. El aura volvió tan pronto como lo dijo, pero ella pensó que era cosa suya. Siempre le había gustado el drama en su vida. Además, estaba 110% segura de que la casa era no-mágica, a pesar de lo que había dicho Greta.

—Pienso que eres realmente bonita. Esos diseños, el arte... Estoy segura de que esta casa estaba llena de amor. Umm... No estoy segura de si todavía creo en eso, pero eres maravillosa, de todas maneras.

El aura la rodeó, como si la estuviera inspeccionando. Hermione no hizo caso, de nuevo.

—Bueno, es tarde y tengo que trabajar mañana. Buenas noches.

El aura la siguió, subiendo por las escaleras, pasando por los cuadros de hombres y mujeres enamorados, al tercer piso y finalmente al dormitorio principal. Lujosos, grandes y rojos cojines inundaban la cama, de cuatro postes y dosel. También había objetos muy personales por la habitación y Hermione los dejó allí, con la excepción de que añadió algunas cosas de sus propias pertenencias.

Después de haber hecho sus rituales nocturnos, Hermione saltó a la cama y no pudo sino maravillarse de su suerte al haber adquirido semejante obra de arte como casa. Sonrió.

—Buenas noches, casa —susurró y se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

Hermione creyó notar algo que la aplastaba, pese a que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Musitó algo e intentó moverse, sólo para descubrir que había sido paralizada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, y no podía ver ni hacer nada. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que sentía como si la cama estuviera intentado tragarla, y empezó a hundirse y a hundirse muy despacio en la gran cama.

Después de parpadear varias veces por el pánico, sus ojos empezaron a ajustarse a la oscuridad con la ayuda de un rayo de luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas de terciopelo rojas.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿qué está pasando? —murmuró mientras trataba de liberarse, pero la cama la había agarrado tan fuerte que la única cosa que podía mover eran los ojos.

Su corazón palpitaba muy deprisa, y los chasquidos de la cama eran casi inaudibles, mientras su cabeza estaba ya por la mitad del colchón. El colchón empezó a amontonarse lentamente alrededor de la cabeza de Hermione, como si estuviera tratando de ahogarla.

—¡ _Accio_ varita! —chilló Hermione, y la varita instantáneamente voló hacia su mano—. ¡ _Immobulus_! —Giró la muñeca y señaló hacia la cama, que no paraba de moverse—. ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! —Seguía sin parar, y la visión de Hermione estaba ahora cubierta por el pesado colchón.

Su respiración era rápida, y su mente trabajaba como un tren de mercancías, tratando de salir antes de ser ahogada por una maldita cama.

—¡ _Ascendio_! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y la fuerza y determinación de su voz causaron que su cuerpo fuera propulsado hacia arriba, golpeara el dosel y cayera en la alfombra del suelo, todavía enredada en dicho dosel.

Se levantó inmediatamente, medio envuelta en el dosel, puso mala cara y apuntó su varita hacia la cama. La cama paró y lentamente volvió a su estado natural.

— _Homenium revelio_ —susurró.

Nada.

— _Specialis revelio_.

Nada.

No había nadie presente, y tampoco había magia en la habitación, o siquiera en la mansión. Sólo estaba ella.

Miró a la cama, su cara una mezcla de desdén y confusión.

—¡Mi cama ha intentado matarme!

* * *

Muchos minutos después, su corazón seguía palpitando mientras ella estaba de pie, observando a su cama. Quizá esta cama era... Quizá era tan vieja que estaba... Ummm...

Se rascó la cabeza y después la sacudió. Masculló algo, encendiendo la luz de la habitación e inspeccionó su cama numerosas veces, pero como no encontró nada que la ayudara a descubrir qué había pasado, se rindió.

Necesitada de una bebida, se alejó silenciosamente por el pasillo, pasando por delante de los retratos que estaban colgados en la pared. No eran mágicos, pues no se movían como los retratos a los que Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Estudió los retratos y sus nombres mientras pasaba y averiguó que eran retratos de hombres y mujeres casados que habían vivido aquí.

—Bueno, eso es interesan... ¡AAAAHHH! —El suelo debajo de sus pies colapsó de pronto y la arrastró hacia abajo tres plantas.

Gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, vio el suelo de mármol aproximándose muy deprisa, pero cayó en la cuenta de que todavía llevaba su varita en la mano, a pesar del susto.

Otra vez, la segunda esa noche, se lanzó un hechizo a ella misma para no morir.

—¡ _Arresto momentum_! —gritó y fue parada abruptamente y aterrizó con suavidad en su espalda, tan sólo milímetros antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo y se transformara en un desastre sangriento.

Su respiración era trabajosa y sus ojos todavía veían borroso por el susto y la caída, pero bizqueó cuando vio algo que se acercaba a su cabeza. Algo blanco, algo grande, algo...

—¡Oh, jodido Merlín! —Inmediatamente rodó lejos y se levantó justo cuando gran parte del techo se estrellaba contra el suelo, rompiéndose en trocitos.

—Por qué está todo intentado matarme —masculló, su cerebro trabajando de manera frenética. Esto no sería a lo que Anastasia se refería cuando dijo que la casa tenía poderes mágicos, ¿verdad? Y Greta. ¡Greta no había mencionado eso ni una sola vez! Había hecho parecer a la casa como si... Bueno, ¡al menos no como si matara a la única persona que estaba dentro!

¿Qué le pasaba a la casa?

Sabía dónde tenía que ir para conseguir respuestas. Corrió hacia la biblioteca, lanzándose una burbuja protectora alrededor, por si acaso algún azulejo atravesaba su pie o cualquier otra cosa caía del techo. La mujer de la ventana, la de la rosa, la recibió cuando giró una esquina que daba a la biblioteca. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía una leve sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

—¿A qué diablos le sonríes así? —siseó Hermione mientras llegaba a la puerta de la biblioteca. Cada documento y registro sobre la casa tenía que estar allí, estaba segura—. No sé cómo lo haces pero juro que lo descubriré y... ¡ _Alohomora_!

Apuntó su varita al pomo de la puerta y posó su mano después.

—¡AAAUGHH! —Inmediatamente retiró su mano como si le quemara... Bueno, ¡se había quemado! Se miró la mano, roja y cubierta de quemaduras, que sentía como si un millón de agujas le estuvieran perforando la piel.

—¡ _Episkey_! —murmuró, y encontró su mano inmaculada. Antes de que pudiera maravillarse de la perfección de su hechizo, se oyó un chasquido y después otros chasquidos, ensordecedores, provenientes de la puerta. Los goznes estaban cayendo de manera contundente, rompiendo el soporte de la puerta de caoba, antigua y pesada. Hizo un sonido bajo y estrepitoso mientras empezaba a precipitarse encima de Hermione, y ella fulminó a la puerta con la mirada mientras gritaba:

—¡ _Cofringo_!

Y la puerta se rompió en pedazos, dejando a Hermione con una biblioteca sin puerta.

Se giró a la mujer de la ventana y la apuntó con un dedo.

—Lo pillo. No me quieres aquí. De acuerdo, lo pillo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Este sitio me pertenece. ¡Está a mi nombre! ¡Y llegaré al final de esto, te guste o no! —Le gritó a la ventana—. ¡Vas a ceder!

En ese momento, la lámpara de araña que estaba encima de la cabeza de Hermione empezó a desenroscarse del techo, y lanzando una última mirada fulminante a la mujer, Hermione se Apareció, oyendo levemente los ecos del impacto del cristal contra el suelo.

* * *

Sollozó en el pecho de Harry tan pronto como él abrió la puerta, su pelo estaba agitado y parecía que se había puesto la ropa a toda prisa.

—¿Qué pasa, 'Mione? —Él la abrazó de vuelta, haciendo círculos en su espalda mientras miraba su apariencia, medio vestida y descalza, con un par de cortes aquí y allá.

No eran lágrimas de miedo o debilidad... Para Hermione, eran lágrimas de confusión. Como aquella vez que no pudo resolver un problema de Aritmancia. Eran tan molesto cuando no podía resolver un problema. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a la casa?

—H-Harry —dijo a través de sus lágrimas—. ¡Mi casa está intentado matarme!

Harry pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—Mi casa. Primero la cama intentó ahogarme, luego el suelo colapsó, el techo intentó romperme la cabeza, el pomo de la puerta me quemó, la puerta casi me aplasta y la lámpara... ¡Escapé! —dijo sorbiéndose los mocos.

Ojos verdes pestañearon y cejas oscuras arrugaron el ceño.

—¿Pesadillas?

—¡No!

—¿Estás borracha?

—¡Harry!

—Vale, de acuerdo, entra y dime que pasó, ¿vale? Te haré una taza de té.

Hermione asintió a través de sus lágrimas y siguió a Harry al interior.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no está encantada?

—No, Harry, lo he comprobado un billón de veces. Es un área con cero magia. Incluso cuando esas cosas pasaban, no había absolutamente ninguna presencia o firma mágica —explicó Hermione mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—¿Y qué pasa con la cosa del aura?

—No lo noté, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando salvar mi vida —murmuró Hermione con desesperación—. Incluso si esa cosa realmente estaba allí, no era... Mágica. O quizás sí lo era, pero no como nuestra magia. Era más como un ser que sentía.

—Extraño.

—Sí, y necesito que me ayudes, Harry. Eres Auror, tú podrás decirme si algo le pasa a la casa o no.

—Bueno, yo, err... Yo soy más de coger criminales y lanzar hechizos, no de revisar casas a ver si tienen hechizos malignos —rió Harry, y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vale, vale. Mañana a primera hora le echaré un vistazo. Pasa la noche aquí y luego... Ya veremos qué pasa mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Parece un buen plan. Mientras estás fuera en el Reino de la Muerte, yo llamaré a Greta o a Anastasia, o a ambas, y les preguntaré qué demonios pasa y qué es lo que no me están contando. Gracias, Harry.

Esa noche, ella soñó con colchones que la perseguían.

* * *

—Anastasia Bramson al habla —contestó una voz fría después del tercer tono de llamada.

—¡ANASTASIA! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Soy Hermione!

—¡Oh, hola! ¿Qué tal va la casa? ¿Planeando una fiesta de bienvenida?

—¡No, no es eso! La casa... La casa está loca. ¿Tienes el número de Greta? —preguntó, desesperada.

—Hmm... Creo que sí... Espera... Ah, aquí está —Le dio el número a Hermione y con un apresurado «Gracias» y un «Lo explicaré después», Hermione marcó el número de Greta inmediatamente.

—¿Hola? —respondió una voz familiar.

—¡Greta! Soy Hermione. Necesito hablarle de algo...

—Sí, por supuesto querida, ¿de qué se trata?. Tengo poco tiempo, pero, ¿qué es?

—La casa está intentado matarme, Greta. Es la única que me cree porque sabe qué es el... Aura, ser, o lo que sea que haya allí dentro —dijo Hermione sin respirar.

Greta se rió.

—¡Tonterías, niña! ¡La casa nunca te haría daño!

—Lo hizo. Lo intentó muchas veces ayer por la noche, la cama intentó ahogarme y no creería la noche que tuve. Llamé al trabajo y dije que estaba enferma y ahora mismo estoy en casa de un amigo porque sé que si vuelvo, moriré.

Greta se rió de nuevo, claramente divertida.

—Ahora tengo que irme, querida. Me voy de vacaciones. ¡Por fin! ¿Puedes creerlo, después de tantos años?

—¡No, Greta, tiene que creerme!

—El único consejo que puedo darte es... No pelees. Sabe qué conviene. La casa siempre lo sabe.

Y luego colgó.

De acuerdo. ¿Qué cojones era eso?

¿La casa sabe qué conviene? ¿Así que lo que convenía es la muerte de Hermione?

Ni de coña.

Hermione empezó a dar vueltas, rascándose la barbilla, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Entonces, Harry reapareció con un «pop».

—¿Algo? —preguntó Hermione con esperanza. No estaba loca, de verdad que no.

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró ante la desesperación que reflejaba la cara de Hermione.

—Como dije... No estoy entrenado para este tipo de cosas, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero dije también que lo iba a intentar. Y no he encontrado nada. Pero si realmente crees que hay algo allí que te está poniendo en peligro, intentaremos averiguar qué es, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió.

—¿Conocemos algún Rompedor de maldiciones o a alguien que sepa cómo lidiar con este tipo de cosas?

La mirada de Harry se tornó distante por un momento.

—Sí.

—¡Bueno, pues llama a esa persona!

* * *

Hermione tuvo que quedarse en casa de Harry dos días más, porque el famoso Rompedor de maldiciones tenía otras citas que atender. Hermione había puesto los ojos en blanco al oír eso. Obviamente, era un Rompedor ocupado pero estaba convirtiéndose en una proeza el ir a «casa» a cambiarse de ropa mientras esquivaba lámparas voladoras y techos que caían.

El día finalmente llegó, y estaba esperando pacientemente a que la persona apareciera. Caminó por el suelo de mármol, vigilando cualquier movimiento o sonido sospechoso. De momento, todo correcto.

El Rompedor llegaba una hora tarde, y Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Cuanto más esperaba, más posibilidades tenía de ser asesinada por un mueble volador o algo parecido.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron diez horas, sintió una presencia mágica fuera de la valla. Con un movimiento de la mano, permitió al Rompedor entrar y esperó a que llegara a la puerta antes de abrirla.

Oh, genial.

—Es el jodido Malfoy —dijo agitadamente. Uups, no quería decir eso en voz alta. Era sólo que su mente no estaba en su mejor momento... Más la espera, más el descubrimiento de que Malfoy era increíblemente guapo, por alguna razón, los años le habían hecho bien y... Espera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Bueno, hola Granger, encantado de serte de ayuda. Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú? No tanto, supongo, considerando que necesitas mi ayuda y que piensas que tu casa está intentado matarte.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados.

—Y tú eres una maleducada —contestó Malfoy rápidamente.

—Ahh, los modales. Tú tienes unos excelentes, ¿no? —respondió ella—. Pasa.

—Soy un hombre cambiado, Granger —contestó, dejando en el suelo su maletín negro tan pronto como entró. Empezó a quitarse los guantes mientras miraba alrededor.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo. Desde luego, él parecía... Diferente. Maduro, tranquilo y, por mucho que Hermione odiara admitirlo, carismático. Su pelo era plateado, como recordaba, pero no engominado como en la escuela, sino un cuidado despeinado. No seguía siendo de rasgos afilados, se había rellenado agradablemente. No era el típico rompecorazone, y sinceramente Hermione nunca había entendido por qué las chicas se volvían locas por él. Pero ahora lo entendía. Tenía una confianza innata, y eso era bastante atractivo. Incluso aunque fuera Malfoy. Idiota.

Vestido todo de negro, los ojos grises de Malfoy la miraban igual que los de ella lo miraban a él.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Granger. Sigues siendo la misma vieja y remilgada empollona, supongo. Y después de todos estos años, sigues delirando y todavía hay algo quiere matarte —Malfoy sonrió y eso también era atractivo de algún modo.

—No lo entiendes, Malfoy. No me lo estoy inventado. Mi casa está intentando matarme —Hermione caminó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Granger, si yo fuera tu casa, yo también intentaría matarte.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o qué? Porque si vas a estar aquí soltando canciones de amor, entonces me gustaría encontrar a alguien capaz de hacer su trabajo.

Malfoy se puso recto y parpadeó, y fue como si lo que Hermione había dicho desencadenara algo en su interior. La atractiva sonrisa reapareció y contestó:

—Oh, créeme, soy capaz.

—Bien, entonces ponte a trabajar.

—Mira, estoy haciendo esto como un favor a Harry...

—¿Harry? ¿Por qué lo llamas Harry? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Malfoy empezó a caminar por ahí.

—Somos amigos.

—¿Oh, lo sois?

—Sí, me preguntó si podía pasarme y comprobar este aparente... Caso sobrenatural. Y si quieres, podemos ser amigos también. Esa es la única manera por la que conseguirás un descuento.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era un favor.

—Un favor a él, no a ti.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de que se quedaran atascados.

—¿Siempre eres tan poco profesional?

—Depende, ¿son mis casos siempre tan infantiles? En ese caso, sí.

—Malfoy, de verdad, no estoy bromeando. Mi casa está intentado matarme.

—Qué excitante —contestó, todavía mirando alrededor.

—Mira, Malfoy, si todo lo que vas a hacer es reírte de mi problema, entonces sugiero que te vayas.

Justo el segundo después de que lo dijera, la puerta se cerró sola. Después empezó a derretirse por los bordes, haciendo imposible que los goznes se movieran. La ventana también se cerró sola. Las cortinas se cerraron, impidiendo que el sol entrara.

Malfoy y Hermione estaban en completa oscuridad, en una mansión completamente inaccesible.

Los ojos plateados de Malfoy miraron hacia arriba, su expresión insondable.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería? —gruñó Hermione—. ¡Ahora conseguirás que nos maten a los dos!

Malfoy no dijo nada. Realizó un _Lumos_ y agarró su maletín antes de subir por la escalera de espiral.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta?_

 _Decidme cualquier error o frase sin sentido que veáis, por leve que sea. Es la primera traducción que hago y aún estoy un poco perdida._

 _Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe qué es una arquitectura Paladiana? Desgraciadamente, mis conocimientos de arquitectura se limitan a dórico, jónico y corintio, arcos góticos, contrapuntos y poco más. Lo he Googleado pero no termino de pillarlo, así que si alguien lo sabe, por favor que me lo explique en los comentarios. En inglés ponía "Palladian architecture", por si os sirve._

 _Además, he delimitado los párrafos como en el origial en inglés y los hechizos están en cursiva._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 21/03/2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola :)_

 _Parece que en el primer capítulo no metí la pata en la traducción, porque nadie me dijo nada... :) A ver si este lo he traducido igual de bien. Ojalá que sí._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a OogieBoogie.**

* * *

 **MURDEROUS MANSION**

 **Capítulo II**

Hermione observó mientras Malfoy se peleaba visiblemente con las direcciones, apuntando su varita a izquierda y derecha. Ella suspiró y agitó su varita. Todas las bombillas, lámparas y arañas de techo de la mansión se iluminaron.

—Ah. Gracias —dijo Malfoy rápidamente antes de continuar con su marcha por las escaleras, llevando su odioso maletín con él. Sus botas de cuero hacían un suave ruido en los escalones alfombrados.

—¿A dónde vas, Malfoy? ¿No vas a decirme qué vas a hacer? —Hermione lo persiguió.

—Bueno, he decidido que no mientes. Así que voy a empezar por la planta más alta de la mansión.

—Deja que te ayude —sugirió Hermione—. Será más fácil para ambos si lo hacemos juntos.

—Granger, no tenías nada que hacer antes de que yo viniera, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu ayuda supondría una diferencia?

Hermione saltó delante de él y empujó su pecho con la palma de su mano. Él miró su mano y luego su cara con insolencia.

—Eso era porque tenía una casa que estaba intentando matarme, ¿recuerdas? Afortunadamente, no ha hecho nada peligroso desde que has llegado, aparte de derretir la puerta. Así que creo que es buena señal. Contigo aquí, no creo que intente nada.

Estaba aliviada de que Malfoy estuviera allí, y eso era un pensamiento bastante perturbador. Había tenido muchos episodios en su vida en los que Malfoy había estado involucrado y ni una sola vez se había sentido aliviada por ello antes. Estaban pasando unas cosas muy extrañas... Primero su casa intentaba matarla, ¿y luego se sentía segura en presencia de Malfoy? Eso era muy raro.

—Muy bien —Él capturó su mano y la apartó de su pecho de manera frívola antes de continuar subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso—. Puedes ayudarme. Tan solo déjame tranquilo.

Hermione se quedó muda, allí mismo en las escaleras.

—Yo, err... Bueno... Ummm... ¿Cómo...?

Malfoy se giró hacia ella y se dio un golpecito en la sien derecha.

—Usa el coco, Granger. Con el debido respeto, eres una bruja con un cerebro fenomenal. Úsalo.

Con eso, Malfoy la volvió a despachar, y Hermione se avergonzó interiormente. Le recordó aquella vez en la que había tenido un ataque de histeria con el Lazo de Diablo en primero. Ron había vociferado «¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! ¿Eres una bruja o no?».

Bueno, no podía evitar el hecho de tener miedo a veces, como el resto de mortales. Era natural. Estúpido Malfoy. Le iba a enseñar, iba a encontrar una respuesta y vencerle en eso. A él y a su ridículo maletín de no-sé-qués y lágrimas de niños y sueños.

Ella caminó lentamente escaleras abajo hacia la biblioteca, teniendo cuidado de evitar la entrada del segundo piso, donde estaba esa mujer malvada, sonriendo de medio lado y ofreciendo rosas. Ugh.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que ponía un pie dentro de la biblioteca. Había querido hacerlo antes pero circunstancias imprevistas habían hecho imposible hacerlo sin acabar con una mano quemada o el cuerpo aplastado o algo parecido.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, idéntica a la otra (que seguía destruida, por supuesto) y esta vez, tuvo el cuidado de comprobar diferencias de temperatura o trampas alrededor del pomo de la puerta. Incluso lo golpeó un par de veces con el dedo índice, sólo para estar segura.

La costa estaba clara. Empujó la puerta y fue recibida con olor a libros viejos y polvo. Ya estaba enamorada. Estaba oscuro, porque las cortinas se habían cerrado solas hasta el segundo piso. La única luz que entraba era a través de una ventana de ojo de buey que había en lo alto, una ventanita pequeña en la que entraba suficiente luz para moverse pero no para leer. Con un movimiento de varita, las antiguas lámparas se iluminaron y Hermione sonrió ante la belleza de la biblioteca.

Libros, libros, libros. En todas partes. Decoradas y llamativas, las escaleras y barandillas de madera daban acceso a las estanterías más altas del segundo piso. Había enormes mesas de madera de roble y escritorios colocados en el centro y Hermione supo instantáneamente que iba a pasar gran parte de sus días aquí. Si sobrevivía.

Las pinturas del techo eran increíbles, con cupidos de estilo Renacentista que la miraban con sonrisitas descaradas mientras vagueaban en las nubes.

Oh, era todo muy pintoresco. Los anteriores dueños de la casa estaban obsesionados con el romance y eso era dulce. Excepto la parte en la que la casa en sí estaba obsesionada con la muerte; o con la muerte de Hermione, específicamente.

Hermione vagó hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, buscando estanterías con el rótulo «Registros» y afortunadamente, los antiguos dueños habían dedicado una sección entera a la mansión, todo sobre su historia, su arte y una lista de los inquilinos anteriores. Levitó un gran montón de libros y éstos, gordos y polvorientos, la siguieron mientras ella elegía una mesa y se sentaba.

Los libros aterrizaron pesadamente, el sonido resonando en la biblioteca.

Se preguntó por un momento qué estaba haciendo Malfoy, pero empujó lejos ese pensamiento y empezó a trabajar, decidida a ganarle en esta innecesaria carrera que se había inventado para calmar su ego. Había unos treinta libros para estudiar (de momento) y escogió uno aleatoriamente. Todos ellos estaban etiquetados como «Historia de Qismah» y se hizo una nota mental de revisar los libros de arte para averiguar qué le pasaba a la malvada vidriera con la rosa en la segunda planta.

Por ahora, tenía que concentrarse en descifrar qué en nombre de Merlín estaba intentando decirle el libro. Dado que esta mansión tenía siglos de antigüedad o incluso más, el texto estaba escrito en inglés antiguo. Algunos libros estaban en el inglés hablado en Escocia, Irlanda y Gales hasta el siglo XV, algo que tampoco la ayudaba en absoluto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de libros, por supuesto, después de todos us años en Hogwarts. Pero necesitaba respuestas rápidamente, su vida dependía de ello.

—No hay más opciones —susurró, empezando con el prólogo.

Después de unos minutos leyendo el texto más complicado de su vida, oyó un golpe suave. Probablemente Malfoy, pensó. Con suerte, no se había golpeado la cabeza con algo y no había muerto. No necesitaba más problemas.

Otro golpe.

Oh, así que estaba vivo, entonces. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo arriba?

Hermione oyó lejanamente el sonido de algo aleteando. Algo como un libro siendo abierto muy rápidamente, seguido de un golpe más firme que los otros. Y no venía de arriba, venía de...

Los dedos de Hermione se congelaron mientras giraba la página. La frecuencia de los golpes estaba incrementando de manera alarmante y ahora era muy evidente que venían de detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente, se levantó y se giró, encontrando una escena tan rara como fascinante. Los libros estaban cayendo de las estanterías, como si una mano invisible los arrancara de las estanterías y los tirara al suelo. Llovían libros, algo que Hermione siempre había deseado, solo que no...

Un libro se precipitó hacia ella a una velocidad capaz de romperle el cuello y ella lo esquivó para oír un susurro que venía de encima.

—¡Merlín, otra vez no!

Los libros se lanzaban de las estanterías de manera brutal y cargaban contra Hermione una y otra vez. Ella los esquivaba tan rápido como podía, con cuidado de no dañarlos porque eran libros, por supuesto que no dejaría que nada los dañara a pesar de sus intenciones asesinas.

Pero estaba muy cabreada; los ataques eran persistentes y se redoblaban a cada minuto, así que si no tenía cuidado, cualquiera le daría en la cabeza y ella moriría por el golpe.

—¡¿Qué —Redireccionó un libro. Luego otro— QUERÉIS?! —gritó al final con toda su fuerza, canalizando su frustración y adrenalina en los libros y en el volumen de su voz—. ¡¿QUERÉIS QUE ME VAYA?! ¡PUES SI QUERÉIS QUE ME VAYA, NO PUEDO, PORQUE HABÉIS BLOQUEADO TODAS LAS SALIDAS!

Ella siguió gritando y chillando, como si fueran gritos de batalla, peleando con los libros, y de repente su rabia hacia la casa no era la única cosa que estaba soltando. Muchos sentimientos sin resolver, conflictos y discusiones pasadas que no tenían nada que ver le vinieron a la mente. Ron, Hogwarts, sus colegas, su jefe, el mundo. Todo alimentaba sus gritos mientras movía su varita a izquierda y derecha con una pasión que podía rivalizar la de Harry en su duelo contra Voldemort. Sus rizos volaban en todas direcciones, al igual que las blasfemias.

—Maldita y jodida mansión. Estúpido pelirrojo gilipollas de Ron. Ridículo y jodido idiota que tengo por jefe. Puto trabajo sin reconocimiento ni agradecimientos. Jodeos. ¡Jodeos todos!

—¡Granger, Granger! ¿Estás bien?

Hermione oyó alguien que la llamaba en alguna parte, pero no podía concentrarse en medio de su ataque de rabia asesina contra el mundo.

—¡Jodida Hermione Granger!

Pudo ver una figura con el pelo claro aparecer en la entrada del segundo piso (la puerta, obviamente, no estaba presente).

—¡¿Qué cojones...?! —gritó Malfoy, y sacó su varita—. ¡ _Incendio_!

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No lo hagas! ¿Sabes lo antiguos que son estos libros? ¡Raros! ¡No lo hagas! —jadeó ella.

—¿Estás jodidamente loca?

Ella continuó esquivando los libros, ahora más pesados y en grupos de unos cien a la vez, pero tan pronto como Malfoy cruzó el umbral, entrando completamente en la biblioteca, los libros se congelaron y cayeron al suelo, los golpes resonando en la biblioteca.

—Vale. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —preguntó Hermione con tono indignado.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —respondió Malfoy—. ¡Tú eras la que se peleaba con los libros!

—No, me refiero... ¡Los libros dejaron de atacarme en cuanto entraste!

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

—Sí. ¡Y también es raro! ¿Por qué sólo me atacan cuando...?

Malfoy la ignoró y se giró, caminando fuera de la biblioteca.

—¡Ey! ¿A dónde cojones vas, Malfoy? —gritó Hermione e inmediatamente corrió hacia las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso.

Usó dos segundos para fulminar con la mirada a la mujer de la ventana y luego llegó hasta Malfoy. Su túnica oscura ondulaba tras él como un aura oscura mientras él caminaba por el pasillo.

—¿Vas a hacer algo?

Ella estaba justo detrás de él mientras pasaban las habitaciones de invitados, y sin decir nada, Malfoy abrió la puerta de una habitación y esperó.

Hermione se asomó al interior con curiosidad, sólo para encontrar una ordenada habitación con sábanas blancas y prístinas. ¿Eing?

Y luego su varita fue robada, y una fuerza la empujó hacia delante. Su cara casi besa el suelo alfombrado de no ser porque apoyó las manos en la alfombra para evitar la caída.

—¿Pero qué...?

¡BANG!

—¡ _Colloportus_! —Oyó susurrar a Malfoy.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Malfoy había cerrado la puerta y la había encerrado dentro. ¡Bastardo!

—¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios estás haciendo exactamente, Malfoy? —Cruzó los brazos y golpeó el suelo con el pie de pura exasperación.

No hubo respuesta.

Miró alrededor. La habitación parecía bastante inocente; no había nada allí que pudiera matarla. Excepto por el suelo, que quizá colapsaba. Con eso en mente, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Malfoy, si esta es tu idea de manterme segura, no va a funcionar. Necesito mi varita.

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Algo suave y satinado se deslizó sobre sus muñecas, y ella jadeó. Una tela blanca rodeaba sus muñecas, y mientras ella trataba de liberarse, se apretó. Ella se levantó pero fue arrastrada hacia la cama, las sábanas girando y retorciéndose alrededor de su muñeca mientras la tiraban hacia el cabecero.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Ayuda! ¡Está pasando de nuevo! —gritó, con la voz temblando ante el conocimiento de que estaba desarmada.

Las sábanas empezaron a retorcerse y girar, esta vez alrededor de sus tobillos, y la empujaron con tanta fuerza que acabó estirada con las piernas abiertas en la cama.

—Malfoy, de verdad...

Los cajones se abrieron y unas cinco antiguas agujas de ganchillo, con puntas muy, muy afiladas empezaron a flotar en su dirección. Casi la provocaban, porque se bamboleaban aquí y allá, como si bailaran.

La puerta se abrió y Malfoy se quedó donde estaba, mirando desde fuera, mientras Hermione forcejeaba contra sus correas de tela.

Malfoy dio un paso con cuidado hacia adelante, dentro de la habitación, y las agujas se congelaron. Retrocedió y las agujas continuaron su viaje para apuñalar a Hermione en el ojo.

—¡No, Malfoy, por favor, entra! —dijo Hermione.

Malfoy cedió y caminó hacia la cama, y las agujas instantáneamente se detuvieron y cayeron encima de Hermione.

Hermione suspiró de alivio, mientras Malfoy se rascó la barbilla con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmmmm.

—Espero que mirando hayas descubierto algo —murmuró Hermione.

—Oh, lo he hecho. Es una deducción muy extraña, realmente.

—Dímela —dijo ella, intentando liberar sus manos.

—Bueno, mientras trabajaba arriba, he sentido una extraña aura a mi alrededor. No era hostil, la sentía como una observadora.

—Mmm... —Hermione tiró y tiró, pero seguía atrapada—. Antes de que continues, ¿te importa?

—Oh, no estoy seguro de querer, estás muy mona así —Malfoy sonrió ampliamente, y Hermione interiormente rezó por tener fuerza.

Afortunadamente, los dioses respondieron y Malfoy agitó su varita, cortando las sábanas. Ella se sentó y frotó sus muñecas, mientras miraba a Malfoy.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—En esencia, la casa es un ser que siente. Y creo que quiere que nos gustemos. Sólo te dejará en paz si estoy en la misma habitación que tú.

—Bueno, somos conocidos; y ahora ya podemos aguantarnos. Estoy segura de que podemos mejorar si lo intentamos. Siempre que tú dejes de ser un esnob, claro.

—No estoy seguro si tú perspectiva de la palabra «gustar» es la acertada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hermione alzó una ceja.

—La casa quiere que nos gustemos. Pero gustar de gustar gustar.

—¿Gustar tipo me gustas, te quiero y quiero tener bebés contigo? —Las cejas de Hermione desaparecieron en la línea del pelo.

Las cejas de Malfoy hicieron lo mismo, ambas alzadas mientras miraba a Hermione como si ella acabara de admitirle que estaba enamorada de una cabra.

—Guau. No me extraña que estés soltera. Asustas a los hombres con ese tipo de comportamiento.

—Oh, por favor, Malfoy —Hermione hizo una mueca—. Eres la última persona con la que consideraría salir, mucho menos procrear.

—Igualmente. La casa parece pensar de otra manera, sin embargo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gruñó gravemente en su garganta.

—¿Entonces puedes arreglarla? ¿Arreglar la casa?

—Debería poder, pero puede que tarde más de lo esperado —Malfoy cruzó los brazos y los tobillos, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Así que te quedarás aquí hasta que esté arreglada.

—Desgraciadamente, sí —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Genial —Hermione saltó y caminó hacia la salida—. ¿Te das cuenta de que tenemos que estar en la misma habitación? No quiero morir.

—Ugh —Malfoy se estremeció.

—Ahora mismo, mi vida es más importante que tu obvia repulsión hacia mí. Así que no me importa lo que pienses —Hermione aplaudió y le sonrió con dulzura.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

—Vale. Pero necesito volver a casa un momento para coger mis cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Pensaba que lo tenías todo en tu maletín de esnob.

Malfoy alzó sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza al oír esto.

—Ropa, Granger. Ya sabes, ¿las cosas esas ue te pones en el cuerpo? ¿De las que necesitas una variedad con mejor gusto?

—Qué original, Malfoy. No me iba a arreglar para ti.

—Eso dices. Ahora vuelvo.

—¡No! ¿No has oído lo que tú mismo has dicho? ¡Intentará matarme si no estás conmigo!

—Será sólo un momento, Granger —dijo con firmeza, devolviéndole la varita—. Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás un par de minutos sin mí, especialmente con una varita. Hasta ahora, lo has conseguido.

Malfoy sacó su propia varita y murmuró:

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo habías dicho —Hermione se giró y caminó hacia el tocador, inspeccionando la decoración. Unos segundos después, se dio la vuelta, y Malfoy seguía allí, su cara inexpresiva.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—No puedo Aparecerme —dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Al final, se pusieron a trabajar en la biblioteca, ambos leyendo cuidadosamente un libro tras libro.

Hermione había mandado tres _Patronus_. Uno a Harry, otro a Kingsley y el último a su jefe, todos con una variación de la explicación que Malfoy le había dado. Le dijo a Harry que la maldición era más dura de lo esperado, pero que estuviera tranquilo, que con Malfoy todo era más seguro (ugh); le dijo a Kingsley que algo le había pasado, y le pidió como amigo y como Ministro que le dijera a su jefe que no la molestara. Le dijo a su jefe lo mismo que le había dicho a Kingsley, excepto la parte de «dile a mi jefe que se vaya a freír espárragos». Harry dijo que intentaría ayudar todo lo que pudiera desde fuera y Kingsley dijo que era una señal de que debía coger vacaciones después de trabajar como un animal. Su jefe no respondió. Idiota.

Hermione y Malfoy estaban atrapados, incapaces de Aparecerse dado que la casa había bloqueado eso también. Malfoy llevaba finas gafas de leer, que lo hacían parecer serio y encantador, de alguna manera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sus ojos sin dejar la página.

—¿Hmmm?

—Me estás mirando.

—Las gafas te quedan bien —contestó ella.

—Gracias —respondió con voz monótona.

Hermione alzó las cejas y suspiró un «vaaaleee» antes de pasar la página.

—Me gusta tu casa —dijo Malfoy tras unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Lo dices porque está intentando matarme? —Se rió Hermione.

Malfoy le sonrió a su libro.

—Sí.

—Mmm, debería haberlo sabido —contestó Hermione con aire despreocupado.

—No, pero honestamente, es una casa muy bonita. Siempre he querido una como esta.

—Ya te venderé esta, entonces —sugirió Hermione.

Ambos rieron, encontrándolo divertido por alguna razón a pesar de las circunstancias.

Un poco después, ambos se calmaron y siguieron leyendo, y Hermione notó que las mejillas de Malfoy estaban teñidas de un adorable color rosa.

Comieron una hora después, dado que la bodega afortunadamente llena de comida (como comprobó Hermione) y volvieron a la biblioteca.

—Escucha, la palabra Qismah es derivada de una palabra árabe, «qisma» —empezó Hermione, leyendo en voz alta—, que traducida a inglés significa destino.

—Oh, no —gimió Malfoy—, destino. No me sorprende que los anteriores inquilinos fueran todos marido y mujer, al parecer convertidos en pareja por esta casa. ¡Esta casa es una maldita casamentera!

—Obviamente esta vez ha juntado a la gente equivocada —dijo Hermione.

Malfoy se masajeó las sienes.

—Tiene que haber una manera de arreglar esto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que quería arreglar la casa, pero la manera en que lo había dicho él sonaba tan... Tan...

—Estoy cansada. Hora de dormir —espetó ella, y se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la silla crujió.

Malfoy asintió y se levantó, probablemente cansado él también (o cansado de él, también. ¡Ja!) y siguió a Hermione. Caminaron hacia el dormitorio principal en silencio. La habitación tenía un armario lleno con ropa de hombre y Malfoy felizmente cogió algo para llevar de noche, aunque protestó por llevar ropa de otras personas. Incluso realizó un _Scourgify_.

—No seas tonto, Malfoy —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Malfoy empezaba a poner sábanas extra en el sofá de enfrente de la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Mira la cama —La señaló—. Es enorme. Cabemos los dos allí.

Malfoy la miró cuidadosamente, como si estuviera teniendo un debate mental.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras —Hermione caminó hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes pero se detuvo en medio—. ¿Crees que está bien si voy sola o no está todo considerado una habitación?

—Todo está considerado una habitación, así que sí, debería estar bien —contestó Malfoy.

De cualquier manera, Hermione tuvo la sesión de lavado de dientes más rápida de su vida y corrió fuera del baño. Malfoy la estaba esperando fuera con su pijama, murmurando «Mi turno» mientras se relevaban. Hermione trepó a la cama, agotada y con dolores en todo el cuerpo. Gimió de satisfacción y rodó hasta su lado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Hermione se movió un poco para ver a Malfoy moverse en la casi completa oscuridad, su pelo y su camiseta blanca destacando. Estaba protestando sobre su cama improvisada y Hermione suspiró.

—Sabes, Malfoy, mantengo lo que he dicho. La cama es suficientemente grande para ambos. Podemos poner incluso una barrera improvisada en el medio si tanto te disgusto. Pero si quieres tener un sueño horrible y tener un día horrible cuando te levantes, pues que así sea —resopló y volvió a girarse, gimiendo de placer otra vez—. Qué bien —susurró.

Momentos después, un tozudo «Vale» emergió del sofá, y Hermione sonrió.

Malfoy saltó en la cama, causando que todo temblara y que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—¿Siempre asaltas la cama así? —preguntó.

—No, normalmente soy asaltado en la cama —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Ella lo ignoró.

El aire era tenso; tan incómodo que Hermione sintió pena por él.

Se sentó brevemente y empezó a amontonar almohadas entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Malfoy, sus ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad.

—Malfoy, la gente en África puede sentir que estás incómodo ahora mismo. Así que aquí está nuestra barrera. Haz lo que quieras en el otro lado —dijo ella y le dio la espalda mientras se instalaba en su lado otra vez.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Hermione.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

Dios, no había espacio en la cama. Ella frunció el ceño y se removió en su estado medio-comatoso.

¿Esas almohadas de verdad ocupaban tanto?

Ugh. Necesitaba mover su brazo derecho.

Guau, esto era muy incómodo.

Se removió de nuevo, intentando mover sus piernas...

—Para ya —murmuró una voz grave y somnolienta.

Sus ojos se abrieron y vio gris.

¿Cómo había acabado él tan cerca?

Ella parpadeó para quitarse el sueño de encima y sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban enredados y estaban envueltos en algo blanco, a modo de capullo protector. Ella intentó moverse de nuevo.

—Deja de moverte, tu rodilla está muy cerca de mi entrepierna y me gustaría tener hijos algún día.

Uh, ohh... Demasiado cerca.

—¿Cómo hemos acabado así? —preguntó ella, mirando sus ojos grises.

—Ni idea. La casa —contestó, y cada palabra que salía de su boca soplaba aire caliente contra la mejilla de Hermione—. Debe de habernos encerrado en este... Este envoltorio de sábanas mientras dormíamos. ¿Dónde está tu varita? —preguntó de improviso Malfoy—. No puedo alcanzar la mía.

De alguna manera, estaban tan enredados que los brazos de Malfoy estaban sobre los hombros de Hermione y los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura y baja espalda.

—Debajo de mi almohada —dijo Hermione, casi hipnotizada por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Malfoy.

—Fantástico —susurró él y se movió un poco. Su mano izquierda se movió detrás del cuello de Hermione y le hizo cosquillas, así que ella se removió un poco.

—Granger —Le advirtió.

—Lo siento, me has hecho cosquillas.

—Oh, ¿así que esta es una zona erógena? —preguntó Malfoy mientras sus dedos empezaron a palpar detrás de su cabeza en busca de la almohada—. Sólo... Un poco... Un poquito más... ¡La tengo! _Diffindo_ —susurró y las sábanas de detrás de Hermione se abrieron y ambos se separaron.

Hermione se liberó de las sábanas, seguida de Malfoy y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero Hermione corrió hasta el baño con una cara tan roja como un tomate.

* * *

El desayuno fue realmente muy incómodo. Ninguno quería mirar al otro a la cara, ambos optando por conversar con sus tostadas.

—El bacon es delicioso —Le dijo Malfoy a su zumo de naranja.

—Sí. Es importado, creo —comentó Hermione a sus judías.

Malfoy dio su aprobación.

—¿Cómo está tu zumo? —Le preguntó Hermione al tercer botón de la camisa de él.

—Excelente —Le contestó él a las uñas de ella.

—Bien —Hermione asintió y tomó un sorbo de su zumo—. Creo que ya he terminado —dijo y, con un aire de rotundidad innecesario, se levantó y caminó con su plato hasta el fregadero.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar la sección de Historia de la biblioteca. No hay nada allí además de historias familiares y todo ese rollo —dijo Malfoy desde detrás de ella.

—Hmmm.

La cocina empezó a temblar levemente y Hermione miró alrededor. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Malfoy se levantó de inmediato.

—Oh, no. ¡¿Y ahora qué?! —gruñó Hermione.

Malfoy estaba en silencio mientras Hermione cogía su varita. Estaban en el sitio más peligroso de toda la casa y ella no podía entender qué estaba pasando; estaban en la misma habitación, ¿no?

—¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy? —Hermione se giró hacia él.

Él siguió callado, pensando intensamente.

—¡Malfoy!

Oyó que algo se abría (los cajones) y un ejército de cuchillos, al menos unos veinte, emergió.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡¿Qué coño queréis?!

Malfoy la empujó justo cuando los cuchillos se lanzaron hacia ella. No les dieron a ninguno de los dos, y acabaron en la puerta de la cocina.

—No te enemistes con ella, Granger —dijo Malfoy en tono serio.

—¿Por qué? Ella ha estado enemistándose conmigo en los últimos días, ¿no? ¡Tengo todo el derecho!

—No lo hagas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Malfoy? ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué pasa, considerando que estar en la misma habitación ya no es suficiente para la casa!

—Si es una observadora... —susurró Malfoy para sí mismo.

—Malfoy. ¿Me estás escuchando? —Hermione le agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.

Se oyeron varios golpes con eso, y los ojos de Hermione se centraron en algunos cuchillos, que habían conseguido soltarse de la puerta, y se dirigían hacia ellos de nuevo.

—Malfoy, los putos cuchillos han vuelto a la carga.

—Deberías besarme —contestó él instantáneamente.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Sólo bésame, joder, Granger!

—¿Por qué haría yo eso? ¿Para que ambos muramos de manera dramática? ¿Como en una película romántica?

—Sólo hazlo.

—¡No! ¿Por qué cojones querría hacerlo? —chilló ella, y ahora todos los cuchillos se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡Porque la puta casa es una puta observadora! No puede oír, pero puede ver. Y basándose en nuestras putas interacciones piensa que estamos peleando, ¡así que bésame ahora mismo, joder, Granger!

Hermione lo miró y trató de no pensar en lo atractivo que era Malfoy soltando tacos.

—¡Vale!

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pico en esos labios tan suaves.

—¡Toma! —Le gritó.

La boca de Malfoy se abrió de golpe.

—¿Y a eso le llamas un beso? —preguntó, y se cruzó de brazos—. Vale, ahora es cuando morimos. Todo porque Hermione Granger no puede besar para salvar su vida. Literalmente. Bésame, Granger. ¡Un puto beso animal, salvaje y lujurioso!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, dejó la varita de golpe en la mesa, agarró la cara de Malfoy y lo besó con toda su pasión.

* * *

 _Uy, uy, cómo nos quedamos, ¿eh? :)_

 _Decidme qué opináis, y por supuesto, si véis un error, decídmelo también._

 _El próximo capítulo hasta el día 10 como pronto no llegará, porque me voy de vacaciones. Lo siento. Intentaré tenerlo para antes, pero... Ya sabéis cómo va esto,¿no? Quieres hacer algo, y haces de todo, excepto lo que quieres hacer xDD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Ha habido un par de frases donde la traducción ha sido un poco libre. En una, yo he puesto «Dile a mi jefe que se vaya a freír espárragos», y la frase traducida literalmente «Dile a mi jefe que se vaya a volar una cometa». Comprenderéis que..._

 _Y la otra, era «La cara tan roja como un tomate» y literalmente, «Con la cara tan roja como una cabina telefónica». Y yo entiendo que en Londres las cabinas son rojas, pero en España son más bien transparentes._

 **EDITADO EL 23/03/2016.**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Ya estoy de vuelta! :)_

 _Y no sabéis la alegría que me he llevado al conectarme y ver que los favs, follows y reviews habían aumentado considerablemente. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _Aquí está el tercer capítulo, a ver si os gusta._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a OogieBoogie.**

* * *

 **MURDEROUS MANSION**

 **Capítulo III**

Estar tan cerca de Malfoy significaba que podía ver los pequeños puntitos azules en sus ojos grises antes de que se cerraran.

—Hmmm —Hermione sintió como su fuerza inicial disminuía mientras se derretía contra Malfoy. ¡Sus labios eran irritantemente suaves!

—¿Hmmm? —contestó Malfoy.

—Mmmhhmm —respondió ella, y ninguno de ellos supo quién abrió la boca primero, porque antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban enrollándose, no «Un puto beso animal, salvaje y lujurioso», como lo había descrito Malfoy; sino más como... «Hmmm, esto es agradable, sigamos besándonos».

El sonido distante de algo metálico cayendo al suelo con un gran estrépito les pasó completamente desapercibido, porque esto se sentía... Bien. Muy bien. Hmmm.

De alguna manera, cuando Malfoy puso sus manos tentativamente en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione, se rompió el hechizo y ambos se separaron a la vez con los ojos muy abiertos. Se miraron boquiabiertos durante unos momentos. Después Malfoy miró hacia abajo, a los cuchillos del suelo, antes de soltar su agarre en Hermione al levantarlos cerca de su cabeza.

—Así que ha funcionado.

—Sí —contestó Hermione en tono frío, intentado sonar mandona y profesional—. Explica a lo que te referías sobre lo de que es una observadora.

Y luego vio los labios de Malfoy moverse, y sus dedos y manos demostrando su razonamiento, como si hablara de los rayos de sol que le dan en los ojos y... Mierda. No se estaba concentrando en absoluto. Todo lo que pensaba era en lo suaves que eran los labios de Malfoy, y lo bien que se sentían. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la besaron?

—¿Perdón? ¿Podrías repetir la parte en la que explicas... Todo?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperado.

—La casa observa, Granger. Puede ver pero no puede oír. ¿Recuerdas el pasaje que leíste en aquel libro? ¿Sobre que la casa era una casamentera? ¿Sobre que aparentemente estamos destinados a estar juntos? Bueno, pues está aquí para que eso pase. Para que terminemos juntos —Malfoy gesticuló con sus manos otra vez. Oh, así que era eso lo que hacía con las manos—. No le gustó que estuviéramos un poco distantes y que no nos miráramos a los ojos, y para algo que puede ver pero no oír lo que hablábamos, parecía que estábamos discutiendo. Estaba contenta con nuestro progreso y no quería que lo arruináramos.

—¿Progreso? ¿Qué progreso?

—Bueno, empezó cuando nos vimos. Siguió al estar en la misma habitación que el otro. Luego dormimos en la misma cama —explicó Malfoy y se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina, sus caderas sobresaliendo. Hermione miró la tela de sus pantalones oscuros y decidió que le gustaba bastante el color.

Salió de su ensoñación y contestó:

—Ya veo. Entonces no es un romance de verdad. Es el efecto de la cercanía, para ser específicos. Obligar a dos personas a estar juntas a todas horas y esto de alguna manera alimentará la atracción interpersonal. La casa está equivocada. No hay manera de que ambos estemos destinados a estar juntos y tampoco hay manera de que ambos estemos juntos alguna vez, aunque la casa nos obligue.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Malfoy enseguida, mientras se examinaba las uñas—. ¿Y cómo, exactamente, propones que anulemos el veredicto de la casa?

—Tiene que haber al menos un libro sobre sus poderes. Estoy convencida de ello. Han vivido aquí muchas generaciones de amantes, tiene que haber al menos uno con medio cerebro al que se le haya ocurrido escribirlo. Tenemos un gran montón de lectura por delante.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido tal vez rendirnos y enamorarnos?

Hermione lo miró de manera rara.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Y si fuera la única manera de poder salir de esta casa? Se agita cada vez más. Facilitemos las cosas para liberarnos.

—No hay nada de libre en estar enamorado, Malfoy —Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa torcida mientras se sentaba—. Es una prisión eterna de pasión dirigida a las cosas equivocadas la mayoría del tiempo: celos, rabia, miedo. Es una locura.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Hay una diferencia entre estar enamorado y el amor en sí mismo.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, esto es algo que no pensé yo solo, sino algo que leí en una novela de Louis de Bernières.

—Guau, el antiguo Malfoy habría dicho que era una idea suya —Hermione fingió estar asombrada y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Oh, crece, Granger. Yo lo hice —Malfoy le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Está bien, está bien —Ella rió y levantó sus manos como disculpa—. Escuchemos, entonces.

—Él escribió: «El amor es una locura temporal. Entra en erupción como un volcán y luego se calma. Y cuando se calma, tienes que tomar una decisión. Tienes que descubrir si vuestras raíces están tan entramadas que es inconcebible para ambos estar separados. Porque eso es el amor. El amor no es pérdida de aliento, no es excitación, no es la promulgación de promesas de pasión eterna, no es el deseo de hacer el amor cada minuto del día, no es estar despierta de noche imaginando que él besa cada recoveco de tu cuerpo. Eso es sólo estar enamorado, que cualquier idiota puede estar. El amor en sí mismo es lo que queda cuando el estar enamorado se ha ido, y es, a la vez, un arte y un accidente afortunado».

—Eso es precioso, Malfoy —Hermione asintió, claramente impresionada—. Impresionantemente memorizado y estupendamente articulado.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo algo que decir sobre el amor también —Hermione resopló y se levantó.

—¿El qué?

—Si te sientes como una mierda, entonces es amor.

—¿Quién dijo o escribió eso?

—Yo —Hermione sonrió triunfantemente—. Y no hay nada más verdadero que eso.

Malfoy resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero —Hermione habló mientras los engranajes de su cerebro empezaban a girar—, entiendo a lo que te refieres sobre lo de enamorarse. Has dicho que la casa es una observadora. No puede oír, sólo ver. Tal vez si pretendemos estar enamorados... Ya sabes, lenguaje corporal, toques, sonrisas y miradas, puede que la engañemos y nos deje libres. Podemos fingir mientras buscamos formas de romper el hechizo, si hay alguna.

—Tienes razón, podría funcionar. Qué cerebro tan maravilloso tienes, Granger —Malfoy aplaudió.

—Deberías empezar a llamarme Hermione si vamos a fingir ser amantes.

—No tengo ningún problema, realmente puedo fingir amar a alguien con muy poco esfuerzo —Se llevó la mano al pecho a modo de burla—. Pero tú, sin embargo, vas a necesitar más de «El amor es maravilloso», y menos de «El amor es una mierda, es una tontería, no tengo a nadie a quien confortar con mis pechos».

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió alegremente.

—Eres muy poco entretenido, Malfoy.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan amargada?

—¡No estoy amargada!

—Sí que lo estás, siempre imaginé que vosotros Gryffindors estaríais vomitando arcoíris, eructando corazones y todo eso, especialmente en lo relacionado al amor.

—Bueno, algunas cosas cambian, supongo —Hermione se encogió de hombros y luego agitó la mano ante Malfoy—. Quiero decir, mírate. Tú eres el que estás defendiendo el poder del amor y yo soy la fría sin corazón.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Si las cosas realmente podían cambiar, ¿significaría eso que enamorarse de Malfoy no era tan imposible como parecía? No, no. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso seguiría imposible para siempre.

—¿Qué era eso? —Malfoy la miró divertido.

—¿Qué era qué?

Él señaló a su frente.

—¿Qué pasa allí arriba?

—Nada —Hermione esquivó sus ojos y caminó hacia la puerta—. Vamos Malfoy, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Es Draco —dijo Malfoy desde detrás suyo, y luego bajó la voz—. Querida.

Hermione alzó las cejas y lo miró.

—Pues date prisa, Draco, corazón, o moriré en cuanto salga de aquí sola —exhaló ruidosamente y observó a Malfoy, que abandonó su sitio en la encimera y caminó hacia ella.

Estaban a punto de salir de la cocina cuando algo grande y caliente rodeó la mano izquierda de ella.

Hermione miró a sus dedos entrelazados y luego miró a Malfoy, que tenía una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione.

—Estoy cogido de la mano con la persona que amo, por supuesto —Malfoy respondió con una ceja alzada, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia a la pregunta más tonta.

En ese momento, el corazón de Hermione dio un extraño vuelco que ella no permitió. Sólo uno, menos mal. Miró y miró a la cara de Malfoy. Malfoy apretó su mano levemente y la miró con atención.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

Hermione contestó enseguida:

—Nada, cariño. Sólo estoy sorprendida de lo guapo que estás hoy.

—Por supuesto —Malfoy le guiñó un ojo, llevó sus manos unidas hacia sus labios y besó cada nudillo frívolamente—. Tú pusiste ese aspecto ahí.

—Oh, eres bueno —Hermione rió, mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina, de la mano con Draco Malfoy.

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca en silencio, y finalmente, Malfoy soltó su mano mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Poniendo sus piernas encima de manera relajada, cogió un libro cualquiera y empezó a pasar páginas.

Hermione flexionó sus dedos, porque cosquilleaban.

Coger de la mano a Draco Malfoy era algo extraño, pero no desagradable.

* * *

—Así que... ¿Por qué ya no crees en el amor? —preguntó Malfoy, umm, Draco, mientras cortaba carne con un cuchillo durante la cena.

Hermione había conseguido cocinar un estofado, y Draco había sido sorprendentemente útil en la cocina. Las cosas realmente cambian, bueno, sólo algunas, se dijo Hermione con tozudez.

—Yo creo en el amor —respondió ella—. Creo en el amor todo el tiempo. Amigos, familia... mascotas.

—Me refería al amor romántico.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Creo en el amor romántico. Tan sólo pienso que no está hecho para mí. He medio olvidado lo que es sentirte enamorado de alguien.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Draco dejó su cuchillo y tenedor para apoyar la barbilla en la mano, aparentemente muy interesado en la respuesta de Hermione.

—Bueno... Salí con mucha gente, me enamoré de ellos, pero luego algo pasa y todo termina. Quizá yo no estoy hecha para estar con alguien.

—Tonterías, Hermione —Él sonrió, y ella levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre—. Yo estoy aquí. Estás conmigo ahora, ¿no? —Le guiñó el ojo y Hermione rió.

—El mundo realmente es muy extraño. Draco Malfoy, relajando el ambiente.

—Hago lo que se necesita hacer —Él se encogió de hombros y cogió su tenedor.

Sí, él era un Rompedor de maldiciones. Y ahora sólo estaba haciendo lo que se necesitaba hacer. Fingir que estaban enamorados para que ambos pudieran escapar de la casa. Sí.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —comentó Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Estás pensando en algo mientras me miras. Da la impresión de que realmente quieres acuchillarme en el cuello con tu cuchillo de la carne —Se metió otro trozo de carne en la boca y masticó, el movimiento de su mandíbula haciendo que los ojos de Hermione la miraran un instante.

—Eso sería un suicidio, porque si te matara yo estaría muerta en un instante.

Draco asintió, pero siguió mirándola fijamente.

—Estás muy tensa —suspiró.

—¿Qué, Hitler, qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—Bueno, tú fuiste la que sugeriste que nos comportáramos como amantes, pero la manera en la que te comportas realmente parece que estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad... Y no repliques a eso, listilla —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y siguió antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo—. Si vas a convencer a la casa, vas a tener que convencerte a ti misma y luego vas a tener que convencerme a mi.

—¿Eing?

—Mírame como si estuvieras enamorada de mí. Seguramente puedes fingir que soy alguien de quien estás enamorada.

Hermione rió y miró hacia abajo, empujando su filete con el tenedor.

—Es tu elección. Habrá aquí un montón de cuchillos listos para matarnos en... ¿Dos minutos?

Gimiendo de frustración, ella alzó la cabeza pero cerró los ojos. Empezó a imaginarse al hombre perfecto en su mente: castaño, corpulento y fuerte. Todo lo contrario a Draco Malfoy, realmente. Abrió los ojos.

Draco se echó un poquito para atrás.

—Pareces —Draco inspeccionó su cara y pareció confuso— estreñida.

—¿Qué? Sabes, no voy a hacer esto. Cojámonos de las manos por encima de la mesa, debería bastar con eso.

—No, no, vamos a probar de nuevo. Vamos, Hermione, sé que puedes —insistió él.

Ella gimió de nuevo y cerró los ojos, esta vez escuchando la voz de Draco narrando.

—Sólo imagina chocolate, diamantes... Dinero. Lo que sea que os guste a las chicas ahora. Te juro que las mujeres de ahora son tan diferentes a las de antes... Puedo decir lo mismo de los hombres. Es como si toda la cosa se fastidió en algún momento y ahora todo el mundo se queja de lo injusto que es el mundo y...

Draco siguió hablando y hablando y empezó a interrumpir la concentración de Hermione al intentar recrear al hombre perfecto en su mente. En algún momento en medio del apasionado relato de Draco, Hermione abrió los ojos y miró mientras Draco hablaba de todo bajo el sol. Sonaba bastante pomposo y ella supuso que aún le quedaba algo de Hogwarts. Pero de alguna forma eso le hacía bastante adorable en una manera rara e incomprensible. Bueno, el Draco del presente era un poco raro e incomprensible, de todas maneras. Sonrió un poco.

—Ah, ahí está —Draco le señaló la cara.

—¿El qué?

—La mirada. Esa mirada de enamorada. Te dije que la tenías dentro de ti, en algún lugar —Draco sonrió de medio lado y continuó comiendo—. Ahora sigue pensando en lo que estuvieras pensando cada vez que me mires y estaremos fuera de aquí antes de lo que imaginas.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella no había estado pensando sobre nada ni nadie en particular, sólo estaba mirando a Draco y pensando que parecía adora... Oh, maldita sea. Había pensado que Draco era adorable. ¿Y qué quería decir él con eso de enamorada? Ella no estaba enamorada de él, y nunca lo estaría. Tan solo lo estaba apreciando, a él y a su nueva y casi agradable personalidad. Eso era todo.

Ahora, tenía que encontrar algo o alguien en lo que pensar cada vez que mirara a Draco...

* * *

La hora de dormir fue increíblemente incómoda para Hermione, pero no para Draco, que la ganó para meterse en el baño porque ella «tardaba demasiado».

Ella dobló la ropa y observó cómo Draco salía del baño y saltaba en la cama grácilmente y sin ningún tipo de duda. Entró ella en el baño, se lavó los dientes y se preparó, y salió de él para encontrarse a Draco leyendo en la cama.

Él la miró cuando salió, y dio golpecitos en la cama, a su lado.

—Ven a la cama, cielo —murmuró, y dejó el libro.

Hermione estaba impresionada de lo cómodo que parecía, como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

«Probablemente lo está. Probablemente tiene veinte novias en algún lugar. O eso, o es un actor muy, muy bueno», pensó Hermione.

—¿Has considerado alguna vez trabajar en el teatro? —preguntó Hermione, parcialmente porque lo quería saber, pero también porque estaba evitando el silencio mientras se ponía a su lado en la cama.

—No.

Draco negó con la cabeza y contestó enseguida, dejando que Hermione sintiera que los pocos segundos que la llevó instalarse en la cama fueran como cientos de años silenciosos.

—Bueno, buenas noches —dijo Hermione, y se giró, su espalda de cara a Draco.

Un crujido y un movimiento después, un par de brazos cálidos la envolvieron por detrás, y ella notó algo pesado y caliente posicionarse detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Huh? —suspiró Hermione.

—Puedes ser la cuchara grande si quieres —ofreció Draco.

—No, no, no, gracias —contestó ella, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba bastante bien, a decir verdad. Cálida y cómoda.

Unos segundos después, Draco levantó la cabeza y su brazo izquierdo se movió. Hermione se giró hacia él con curiosidad, y vio que Draco estaba moviendo sus rizos hacia arriba, para conseguir más almohada y menos pelo.

—Tu pelo huele maravillosamente, no te preocupes. Es sólo que no quería que se me pusiera en la cara mientras duermo —susurró él, y su cabeza volvió a apoyarse en la almohada.

—Oh.

—Buenas noches, amor —dijo, y su voz tenía un tinte burlón.

* * *

Hermione tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida y se despertó muy descansada. Tan solo que no en la posición en la que se había dormido.

No estaba siendo abrazada y no abrazaba, sino que estaba... Como agarrándose a Draco en su sueño. Podía sentirlo, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

Permaneció así, pensando en muchas cosas distintas, pero ninguna importante, cuando notó el cambio en la respiración de Draco. Él tambien estaba despierto.

Sus ojos se abrieron para descubrir a otros grises mirándola.

Una sonrisa lenta apareció en la cara de él.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió ella.

Sin decir nada más, Draco levantó su barbilla con un dedo y él se inclinó hacia abajo para atraparla en un beso lento y casto.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aún más cuando él se separó.

—Está aquí, ¿puedes sentirla? —susurró miró alrededor del dormitorio y tal y como había dicho Draco, notó el aura ya familiar flotando por el baño.

—Oh, es cierto —Hermione entendió por qué le había dado el beso—. Bien hecho.

—Tenemos que levantarnos, desayunar y seguir trabajando —dijo Draco, saliendo finalmente de la cama.

—Sí, suena bien —contestó Hermione bajito, forzando una sonrisa.

Tomaron turnos para ir al baño, y cuando Hermione salió de la ducha, limpia y fresca, notó que el aura ya no estaba allí. Puso los ojos en blanco y caminó escaleras abajo con Draco.

—¡Eh, mira! —exclamó Draco—. ¡Las cortinas están abiertas!

Hermione estaba ocupada mirándose los pies todo el trayecto por las escaleras, pero cuando llegaron abajo, miró la luz. Ciertamente, las cortinas se habían abierto, dejando que el glorioso, glorioso sol entrara, bañando la casa con sus rayos. Mucha de la belleza natural de la casa estaba de vuelta.

La puerta, sin embargo, seguía cerrada.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente, este capítulo me encanta._

 _Como siempre, si veis errores de algún tipo me los decís y yo los corrijo en cuanto pueda._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 24/03/2016.**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! :)_

 _Y aquí el cuarto capítulo... Sólo queda otro más ^^_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a OogieBoogie.**

* * *

 **MURDEROUS MANSION**

 **Capítulo IV**

Eso sólo podía significar que estaban haciendo progresos.

—Eso es bueno, significa que está funcionando —Draco le guiñó el ojo y bajó las últimas escaleras.

—Sí, es bueno —murmuró Hermione, y no quiso analizar el pesar en su propia voz. No, no era nada. Ella realmente pensaba que eso era una cosa buena. No era como si quisiera que las cosas fueran más despacio, para que ambos pudieran conocerse un poco mejor. ¡No! ¡Eso era una locura!—. Locura —susurró y se unió a Draco al final de las escaleras.

—Ahora —Y Draco rodeó a Hermione con el brazo—, ¿qué querrá mi amada para desayunar esta mañana?

—Libertad —contestó ella, diciendo la verdad. ¿O era una mentira? No, no. Cuanto más rápido salieran de aquí, más rápido tendría Hermione el control sobre esos pensamientos raros y... ¿Sentimientos mezclados?

Era el efecto de la cercanía, estaba segura. Sólo porque Draco apareciera después de todos estos años, de repente su mente estaba hecha un lío. Una locura.

—Ah, me lees la mente. Yo quiero lo mismo —Draco sonrió—. Por lo menos estamos progresando.

Sí, el progreso. Progresar es importante. Pero espera un momento... ¿Progresar con qué?¿Ganando a la casa o la libertad de Her...?

«¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Huevos y bacon. Huevos y bacon. Haz huevos y bacon», se dijo mentalmente.

Terminaron trabajando en la sala de estar ese día, con Draco en el sofá cerca de la chimenea y Hermione en el sillón, pasando página tras página y sin obtener nada.

—Realmente no hay nada en estos libros —Hermione señaló al montón de libros que habían levitado hasta allí—. ¿De verdad esta gente no tenía ninguna objeción cuando fueron juntados por la casa?

—Dudo que fueran enemigos acérrimos —contestó Draco, que estaba estirado en el sofá con su libro en el pecho—. Además, si lees las historias de sus encuentros, siempre era algo agradable... Bailes, fiestas, deportes o algo como equivocarse de dirección. No ser contratado para arreglar la casa que estaba tratando de matar a la residente actual.

—Parece fácil —señaló Hermione.

—Bueno —Draco la miró y sonrió, mirando a su libro de nuevo—, nada es fácil nunca en lo que se refiere a ti, Hermione Granger.

Hermione se permitió una sonrisa al escuchar eso y se giró de nuevo hacia Draco.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Sí. Conseguiste hacer de mi vida un infierno cuando estábamos en la escuela, sacando mejores notas que yo y eso. La vida era difícil antes, al igual que ahora, en estos momentos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hermione suspiró.

—Me refería a lo de ser enemigos acérrimos. ¿De verdad piensas que lo somos?

Un largo momento de silencio.

—No lo creo. Al menos, ya no —contestó Draco en voz baja, mientras observaba las llamas en la chimenea—. Estamos en la misma habitación, vivos y conversando como dos personas normales, creo que eso significa que somos... Amigos.

Draco se estiró como un gato y se frotó los ojos.

—Bueno, me alegro. Es agradable que seamos amigos, Draco —contestó Hermione. Un sentimiento extraño y no del todo definido burbujeaba en su estómago y su pecho.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Eso significa que tendré un descuento? —preguntó ella juguetonamente.

Silencio.

—¿Draco?

Hermione giró el cuello para ver mejor a Draco y se lo encontró dormido; con el libro abandonado en el suelo y las manos en el pecho. Sus mechones rubios le rozaban las mejillas y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Ella miró el ritmo continuo de su pecho al respirar y sonrió. Debía de estar muy cansado. Era pasada la una de la mañana, o algo así, descubrió Hermione al mirar el reloj de pared. Veía todo borroso de tanto leer, así que Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse del sillón.

Estirándose tanto como pudo, caminó hacia el sofá de Draco y consideró levitarlo escaleras arriba. Eso, sin embargo, lo despertaría en cuanto ella lo levitara. O eso, o se despertaría en las escaleras y rompería la concentración de Hermione. Entonces ella interrumpiría el hechizo y Draco caería y rodaría escaleras abajo en un revoltijo de sangre.

—Bueno, tendré que descontarle de la paga el que se quede dormido en el trabajo, señor Malfoy —susurró Hermione, y sacó su varita—. _Accio_ man... _Accio_ colcha del dormitorio principal.

Tuvo que cambiar un poquito el hechizo tras recordar que la casa tenía muchas habitaciones, lo que significaba que si hubiera completado el primer hechizo, cientos de mantas hubieran llegado volando.

Su colcha blanca y plateada vino en menos de cinco segundos y Hermione la cogió y la colocó con cuidado sobre la figura dormida de Draco.

Hermione se puso recta.

Espera, espera, espera, espera... ¿Qué?

¿Su colcha blanca y plateada? ¿De ellos?

JA. Se refería a la colcha de Hermione. Sí.

Decidiendo que no tenía suficiente sueño como para irse a la cama, caminó hacia la cocina para hacerse un té y continuar leyendo.

Quería perder la esperanza con cada libro que leía, pero necesitaba a Draco lejos antes de que se volviera loca y Merlín no lo permita, hiciera cosas impropias a él y con él. Maldita sea, ya estaba pensando en su colcha sobre su cama. De ellos.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados, mientras llenaba la tetera de agua.

¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Pensar en su baño, en su casa, como algo de ambos?

No, eso no iba a pasar. No así, al menos. Ella había pensado en eso viniendo de manera natural... Citas, besos, y luego podían compartir la cama... No así. No en esta manera retorcida y sádica. Sin olvidar falsa.

Era por eso que, cuanto antes encontraran la solución, mejor. Después quizá podían considerar...

Hermione parpadeó.

¿Considerar el qué? ¿Considerar salir de verdad? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Si la oportunidad viniera de nuevo, en circunstancias normales, ¿realmente le diría que sí a Draco Malfoy? ¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que odió en sus años escolares, el mismo Draco Malfoy que ella seguía odiando el instante que apareció allí, unas semanas antes? El mismo Draco Malfoy durmiendo en la otra...

—En la otra habitación —Hermione miró la puerta de la cocina con curiosidad.

Esto era extraño.

Estaban separados y Hermione estaba segura de que había estado en la cocina más de cinco minutos. Sola.

Oyó un ruido a su lado y pegó un salto de un metro. Lo miró y suspiró de alivio.

La tetera estaba hirviendo, sólo era eso.

Mientras Hermione se preparaba el té, lo hizo con extrema precaución, mirando a su alrededor por si había palillos chinos que volaban o... O cualquier otra cosa, realmente. Con esta casa, uno no podía dejar de ser imaginativo.

Se sentó y se bebió el té. Nada.

—Huh —Se encogió de hombros, sorprendida de que no iba a ser asesinada. Tampoco es como si lo estuviera deseando, por supuesto.

Decidió poner a prueba su suerte y caminó fuera de la cocina, escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Tenía su varita preparada, pero tras diez minutos de nada excepto el calmante y caliente chorro de la ducha, decidió alejarla y relajarse.

Cuando terminó, se alegró del hecho de no tener que cambiarse en el baño como siempre. Ahora que tenía toda la habitación para ella, se vistió tranquilamente, caminando solamente en sus braguitas mientras se paraba a decidir el sujetador que quería llevar. Era un lujo que no había tenido en las últimas semanas, aunque no era culpa de Draco, sino de que ella siempre había tenido vergüenza de la posibilidad de que él la mirara o sonriera ante su elección de lencería, y normalmente cogía la primera cosa que entraba en contacto con sus dedos y corría hacia el baño.

Bueno, ahora era diferente. Draco estaba abajo y...

Hermione miró tristemente a su sujetador.

Se sentía desconsolada. Estaba triste de que Draco no estuviera en la misma habitación que ella; lo echaba de menos aunque estuviera tan solo tres plantas más abajo. Casi deseó (pese a su propia decepción e instinto de conservación) que sucediera algo para que él entrara corriendo a por ella.

Se rió para si misma y sacudió la cabeza, mirando al sujetador. Sí, bueno, si eso pasara en este momento entonces Draco iba a entrar en el peor momento en la historia de la humanidad, porque ella...

¡BOOM!

—¡Estoy desnuda! —chilló Hermione, cubriéndose los pechos con el sujetador mientras la puerta del dormitorio principal explotaba en trozos y aparecía Draco Malfoy, con la cara seria y la boca en una fina línea. Astillas de otra puerta destrozada estaban en el jersey negro de cuello alto de Draco, y humo salía de detrás de su figura.

Pasó tan deprisa.

Caminó hacia ella, la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió un poquito.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó seriamente, mirando su cara para buscar signos de dolor. Lo único que encontró en su cara fue una boca abierta en forma de O y unos ojos tan abiertos como... Bueno, tan abiertos como pueden estar los ojos—. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué te ocurre? —La volvió a sacudir.

La boca de Hermione no reaccionaba, formaba las palabras pero no salían los sonidos.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás herida? —insistió Draco.

—¡No! ¡No! —chilló Hermione, intentado hacer el mínimo movimiento posible.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín —Draco suspiró e inmediatamente la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se sorprendió mucho ante esta demostración de preocupación y afecto, y hubiera devuelto el abrazo de haber podido. Sin embargo, eso significaba soltar el sujetador que estaba presionando contra sus pechos. Se mantuvo quieta, esperando que... Deseando que Draco no se diera cuenta...

—Granger, ¿por qué estás en ropa interior? —dijo una voz divertida al lado de su oreja.

—Me he duchado y me estaba cambiando cuando has entrado corriendo como un maníaco —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos de pura vergüenza. Su cara estaba hirviendo y la sentía palpitar junto con su corazón.

—Oh, bueno, perdóname —Su voz estaba seria de nuevo—. Estaba preocupado.

—Gracias, ha sido muy dulce —contestó con voz monótona—. Lo digo de verdad, aunque no lo parezca. Es sólo que yo... Umm.

Draco se movió un poco y olisqueó algo. Hubo un silencio y las piernas de Hermione temblaron un poquito.

—Hueles muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Vainilla.

—Mmm —consiguió decir a través de su sonrojo—. ¿Te importaría soltarme, cerrar los ojos y soltarme para que pueda vestirme rápidamente?

Draco se movió, pero se movió a una velocidad que hizo que Hermione se impacientara porque la hizo sentir todavía más desnuda y vulnerable. Literalmente.

Por fin, los brazos de Draco la soltaron, y su cabeza se movió un poco mientras su cuerpo retrocedía. Sus ojos la miraron y se quedaron mirándola unos largos instantes. Ninguno dijo nada mientras los dedos de Draco acariciaban suavemente los hombros de Hermione.

Allí, en los ojos de Draco, había algo indescifrable. Ese algo estaba reflejado en los ojos de Hermione también y los dos sintieron algo a la vez, en el momento en que sus ojos se miraron y sus pieles se tocaron. Sin embargo, Hermione, encontrando ese momento muy difícil para pensar o distinguir el sentimiento que la invadía, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Ummm, Draco? —intentó.

Draco parpadeó.

—Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto —dijo y asintió antes de cerrar los ojos.

El segundo en que él se giró, Hermione se puso el sujetador tan rápido como pudo y corrió por la habitación para coger su pijama. Se vistió enfrente de Draco, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero respiraba algo... Pesadamente. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, al igual que su mandíbula.

Hermione...

—¡Whoa! —Se cayó de culo en el suelo alfombrado cuando tropezó con su pantalón del pijama, y acabó estirada con las piernas abiertas y sólo una camisa encima, de cara a Draco.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Draco enseguida, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡No, no! ¡No abras los ojos!

Draco frunció el ceño, pero hizo caso igualmente.

—Solo me tropecé con mis pantalones del pijama. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron de una manera que le recordó mucho a Snape y ella inmediatamente se puso bien los pantalones y se levantó, lista y un poco mareada por toda la acción.

—De acuerdo, ya estoy —jadeó Hermione y se apartó el pelo enmarañado de la cara.

Draco abrió primero un ojo gris antes de abrir el otro y se relajó.

—Así que... —dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio antes de que se volviera demasiado incómodo.

—Así que... Ahora podemos separarnos —contestó Hermione.

—Ya lo he visto —Sonrió—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Um, parecías tan tranquilo y relajado que te dejé descansar —respondió ella.

—Ten cuidado, Granger, mucha gente se ha enamorado de mí tan solo al verme dormir —dijo él como si tal cosa.

Hermione gruñó algo y empezó a subir a la cama. Estaba muy cansada de pronto. Habría querido ir abajo y leer algo más pero... Bueno...

—Estoy cansada, cielo, me voy a la cama —suspiró Hermione en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

—Hmmm. Supongo que esto significa que debería irme a dormir a la habitación de invitados —Draco empezó a caminar hacia donde solía estar la puerta y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe.

Se sentó y observó a Draco mientras se empezaba a ir.

—No, no importa. Puedes quedarte —Hermione miró a su pecho en vez de a su cara.

—¿Os dejo solos? —contestó él y Hermione lo miró a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía—. Has estado mirando a mi jersey todo el tiempo mientras lo decías, Granger. Vale.

Inmediatamente, se quitó el jersey, se lo lanzó a Hermione y el jersey aterrizó en su cara.

El olor de Draco invadió sus sentidos y ella respiró una vez antes de quitarse el jersey de la cara.

—Bueno, es un jersey muy bonito. ¿Te quedas?

Hermione pensó que eso sonaba como una pregunta que se haría después de un encuentro entre amantes. Con Draco medio desnudo y ella en la cama...

—Sí, cariño, me quedo —dijo Draco, exponiendo su pecho desnudo para que Hermione se lo comiera con los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el armario, sus caderas meneándose de manera atractiva—. Me voy a cambiar aquí.

—Ah, vale —Hermione asintió y cerrar los ojos.

—Nada de mirar —dijo en voz baja, y Merlín, Hermione se moría por hacerlo.

—En tus sueños, Malfoy —gruñó Hermione.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy haciendo justicia. Yo te he visto desnuda de cintura para arriba y ahora tú me has visto desnudo de cintura para arriba. Es justo —dijo como si nada, mientras se oía ruido de ropas.

—Oh, por favor, eso no cuenta. Yo te he visto todo entero y tú solo has visto trozos —discutió Hermione.

—¿De verdad... ? —dijo Draco con una voz llena de implicación.

—¡No lo hiciste! —espetó Hermione, con la cara roja.

—De acuerdo, no lo hice —contestó y saltó a su lado en la cama—. Si eso te ayuda a dormir esta noche, entonces no lo vi todo.

Hermione gruñó y se dio la vuelta, deseando poder dormir y no pesar demasiado.

—No puedo mentir mañana, sin embargo —susurró Draco con voz divertida—. Buenas noches, querida.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

* * *

Continuaron su rutina diaria normal al día siguiente en la biblioteca, con Hermione evitando pensar cualquier pensamiento que relacionara a Draco y con Draco siendo... Bueno, Draco.

Las cosas estaban un poquito menos tensas al no tener la necesidad de comprobar constantemente que estaban en la misma habitación, excepto por el hecho de que tenían que anunciar en voz alta cada vez que alguno iba a ducharse (dado que Hermione seguía sin tener puerta en el dormitorio).

Esta vez, era el turno de Draco y Hermione decidió darle la bienvenida al descanso y caminar desde el segundo piso hasta abajo para dar un paseo.

Cuando salió por la entrada sin puerta del segundo piso, Hermione vio la olvidada vidriera de colores donde estaba ella.

Ella seguía sonriendo misteriosamente y seguía ofreciendo una rosa al que la miraba, y Hermione decidió que no la iba a aguantar de nuevo. Que se jodieran ella y su rosa.

—No —Le espetó Hermione—. Déjame en paz. No cederé. Saldré de esto, quieras o no. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer. No me gusta él. No me atrae. Ni siquiera me parece sexy. No lo necesito y no estoy a mitad de camino de enamorarme de él. Esto —Gesticuló hacia la casa en general—, esto pasará de largo. Ya verás.

Continuó fulminándola con la mirada durante mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que vio a Draco correr escaleras abajo desde el tercer piso, con el pelo mojado.

—Bueno, has sido rápido —Le dijo, pero sus ojos no dejaron los de la mujer hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos.

* * *

Hermione se movió en sueños, notando que algo no estaba bien.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad, pero no era la oscuridad lo que le preocupaba. Faltaba algo.

Miró a su lado y frunció el ceño.

Faltaba Draco.

Se sentó y escuchó, a ver si había algún sonido que pudiera indicar que él estaba en el baño, pero ni siquiera la luz estaba encendida. Saliendo de la cama, agarró su varita de debajo de la almohada e hizo un rápido escaneo mágico de la casa.

La firma mágica de Draco estaba en la entrada de la planta principal y ella se quedó alucinada. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allá abajo tan tarde? ¿Se había levantado en medio de la noche para leer algo más?

Pensó en volver a la cama, pero realmente sentía que había algo raro y decidió bajar las escaleras para buscarlo... Sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Sus suaves pisadas fueron lo único que la acompañó escaleras abajo y ni siquiera las luces estaban encendidas. Draco era del tipo de encender todas las luces sólo porque le gustaba derrochar... Pasaba algo muy raro.

Su corazón palpitaba muy deprisa y se sentía mareada, y aceleró sus pasos mientras hacía otro escaneo mágico. Le dijo que Draco permanecía en el mismo sitio, sin moverse. Tragó saliva con dificultad y prácticamente corrió por el segundo piso hasta el primero cuando vio que la lámpara de araña del techo del hall se balanceaba peligrosamente. Eso nunca había pasado.

Sus ojos repararon en Draco y jadeó. Estaba en el suelo, los ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Estaba tumbado en medio del hall, justo debajo de la araña.

—No, no, no, no —susurró mientras corría escaleras abajo hacia Draco—. ¡Draco, Draco!

Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio golpecitos en la cara con suavidad:

—¿Draco? ¡Draco!

Él no respondió, siguió en su estado comatoso mientras las paredes y el techo comenzaban a temblar levemente.

—¡Draco, despierta! —gritó y apuntó su varita a la sien de él—. ¡ _Renervate!_

Nada pasó, él continuó inconsciente. Ella lanzó su varita a un lado y apoyó la oreja en su pecho, buscando el latido de su corazón. Aliviada de que siguiera vivo, Hermione miró al techo, que empezaba a resquebrajarse por todas partes. Vio parte del techo caer no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos dos.

Partes del techo empezaron a tambalearse peligrosamente de donde estaban y antes de que Hermione pudiera coger su varita para realizar un hechizo de protección en ambos y uno de levitación en Draco, gran parte del techo cayó cerca y rompió su varita.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! —Hermione tocó los bolsillos de Draco en caso de que su varita estuviera allí, pero no. Draco normalmente mantenía su varita bajo la almohada como ella, y ahora...

—¡Draco, despierta de una puta vez! —Hermione lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez pegándole una bofetada en la mejilla un par de veces. No funcionó, y ella se levantó y empujó a Draco lejos de los techos que caían y de la lámpara colgante hasta una esquina. Draco era demasiado pesado para mover sin varita e incluso aunque pudieran correr, el camino estaba siendo bloqueado por partes de paredes y techos destrozados.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Mantuvo a Draco tan cerca de ella como pudo, tan cerca que ella estaba prácticamente encima de él. Abrazando su cabeza cerca de su pecho, siguió instándole a que se despertara.

Se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, y Hermione notó que era la lámpara de araña, balanceándose tan violentamente que se preocupó de que les pudiera caer encima.

—Ugh —Oyó.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que Draco estaba gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Draco! ¡Estás despierto! —dijo, riendo de puro alivio y abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Ugh, ¿qué ha pasado? —Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Me desperté en medio de la noche y te encontré tumbado en medio del hall. ¿Recuerdas qué ha pasado?

—No... No... No puedo moverme. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, observando cómo la casa se caía a pedazos.

—No lo sé... Y no tengo mi varita, fue destrozada —dijo Hermione—. Y la tuya está arriba.

—Puede que muramos —dijo Draco sin ceremonia.

—Por lo menos moriré contigo —contestó Hermione, descubriendo que lo decía de verdad.

Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos.

La lámpara finalmente se liberó de su agarre de cientos de años y empezó a caer.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hermione y acercó a Draco más hacia ella, oyó el ruido del cristal golpeando el mármol y agradeció que se hubieran ido de allí. El impacto fue tan grande que la lámpara explotó en millones de piezas, que combinados con la fuerza, lanzó trozos de cristales volando por todas partes, Hermione incluida. Ella ya tenía muchos cortes en brazos y piernas de proteger a Draco.

—Joder, sabía que tenía que haber aprendido a hacer magia sin varita —masculló Hermione al sentie como la sangre manaba de las heridas.

—¿Y si fuera nuestro destino morir aquí? —bromeó Draco.

—No, no... lo dijiste antes, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro destino es el amor —Le dijo.

—Pensaba que no creías en eso.

—Bueno, no lo sé... Pero no vamos a morir, eso seguro.

—Hermione...

—¿Sí?

Draco acercó su brazo derecho a ella, de repente capaz de moverse. La estaba acercando a él. Justo cuando pensó que la iba a besar, Draco, en un alarde de fuerza, les dio la vuelta, colocándose él encima de ella.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —dijo y luego gritó cuando partes del techo le cayeron encima.

A continuación, se desmayó.

* * *

 _¿Qué os parece? ¿Impresionante, verdad?_

 _¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Y diréis, ¿y a mí qué? Bueno, es sólo que me haría muy feliz levantarme y ver reviews. En serio, cada vez que veo un fav, follow, o especialmente un review, se me alegra el día :)_

 _Si tengo algún error de cualquier tipo, me lo decís enseguida y yo trataré de corregirlo inmediatamente._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 26/03/2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! :)_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me alegraron el día de verdad! Y gracias también a las que me felicitaron._

 _Quería tener este capítulo para el domingo, o el lunes a más tardar, pero... Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

 _Este el último capítulo, y aviso que contiene lemmon, lima, limón y cítricos varios xD Esa parte es leve, pero está ahí._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a OogieBoogie.**

* * *

 **MURDEROUS MANSION**

 **Capítulo V**

Draco era un estúpido y un puto payaso.

Allí estaba, tumbado, con su cabeza reposando en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, aparentemente muerto.

Pero Hermione se negaba a aceptar que quizá estaba muerto. Le dio golpes en la espalda y le tiró del pelo, rubio y suave, pero él seguía sin moverse. Si eso hubiera pasada cuando la casa no estaba colapsando...

Ey. Había parado.

Desde su posición encima de la cabeza de Draco, pudo ver que la mansión había detenido sus intentos asesinos y que todo estaba de nuevo quieto. La casa podría o no sentirse culpable sobre la aparente muerte de Draco.

De todos modos, Hermione Granger estaba realmente cabreada y aplastada bajo el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Por fin, consiguió (muy despacio) moverse de debajo del cuerpo de Draco, y se montó a horcajadas encima de él.

—Draco —Lo llamó, limpiando suciedad y polvo de sus mejillas y frente—. Draco, despierta.

Él no respondió y sus ojos permanecieron firmemente cerrados. Ella buscó signos de respiración y descubrió que él tenía pulso, aunque era bajo y lento.

Hermione movió su mano izquierda de detrás de la cabeza de Draco para colocarlo en el suelo con cuidado y descubrió que su mano estaba llena de sangre. El pánico de Hermione aumentó rápidamente. Era una herida superficial en la cabeza, pero no quería tentar a la suerte.

Hermione se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba, por las ruinas de la mansión. Tropezó y casi cayó en el dormitorio principal, pero encontró lo que había ido a buscar. Encontró la varita de Draco debajo de su almohada y cogió un vial de Esencia de Dítamo. Volvió corriendo escaleras abajo. Como el puto Draco Malfoy estuviera muerto...

Él seguía sin moverse en el suelo, como si estuviera durmiendo. Ojalá lo estuviera, deseó Hermione.

Se deslizó a su lado en el suelo, y puso algo de Esencia de Dítamo en la herida. Observó como se curaba y se cerraba.

— _Renervate_ —susurró apuntando la varita de Draco a su frente. La luz brilló en la punta de la varita, pero no pasó nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Lo volvió a intentar.

— _¡Renervate!_ —Esta vez lo dijo con fuerza y llena de esperanza, canalizando toda su magia y sus deseos de que Draco se despertara en ese momento para molestarla con su actitud, señales mixtas y sus teorías sobre el amor.

De nuevo, no pasó nada.

— _¡Renervate! ¡Renervate!_ ¡Jodido _Renervate_!

Una y otra vez Hermione realizó el hechizo, pero nada pasaba. Los ojos grises de él no se abrían para conectar con los suyos, y ella se estaba asustando cada vez más.

¡Oh, espera, quizá su varita no funcionaba para ella!

Apuntó con la varita a un gran trozo de pared que estaba en el suelo.

— _Reducto_ —Y explotó en muchos trozos. Hermione frunció el ceño e intentó levitar un pequeño trozo. Funcionó—. Joder, ¿cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? —Se acercó a él y lo sacudió. Lo escaneó mágicamente. Cuando la varita escaneó la cabeza, emitió una luz roja.

Hermione lo miró y empezó a desesperarse. Si tenía una hemorragia interna, como probablemente era el caso, necesitaba conseguir atención médica rápidamente, pero...

Miró a la puerta, seguía cerrada, pero ni de coña iba a dejar a Draco Malfoy morir. Sin dejar de mirar la puerta, se inclinó hacia Draco, depositó un largo y ardiente beso en sus labios y esperó. No tenía ni idea de por qué había hecho eso ahora que lo había hecho, pero ignoró el hecho por el momento, dado que la máxima prioridad era mantener vivo a Draco. No podían Aparecerse directamente en San Mungo, así que tenía que intentar otra cosa.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sujetando la varita fuertemente y apuntando con ella hacia la puerta.

—Te sacaré de aquí, Draco —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Hermione tenía la cara colorada y ardiente por el esfuerzo.

Había probado todos y cada uno de los hechizos y maldiciones que se sabía (que en conjunto eran un gran montón) para intentar romper la puerta, pero no había manera.

Controlaba el pulso de Draco de vez en cuando y moría un poquito interiormente cada vez que pensaba que no había. Pero estaba allí, débil... Agarrándose a la vida. Una vida que, de alguna manera, estaba en manos de Hermione.

Honestamente, Hermione estaba aterrorizada. No sólo porque alguien estaba a punto de morir, sino, principalmente porque era Draco el que estaba a punto de morir. El pensamiento la revolvió entera, mientras su mente luchaba por imaginar un mundo sin Draco.

En retrospectiva, hasta hace un mes, no le hubiera importado si Draco estaba vivo o no... Sabía tanto sobre su vida como él sobre la suya, sin duda. Seguramente, si alguno de los dos hubiera muerto, el otro probablemente hubiera pasado unos minutos pensando sobre su vida en Hogwarts, y eso era todo.

Ahora... Ahora todo era diferente. No sabía por qué, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora sí que le importaría si Draco muriera (Merlín no lo permita).

Pero nada funcionaba con las ventanas y la puerta. Si no podían Aparecerse en San Mungo, necesitaría al menos estar afuera con Draco para poder hacerlo, y mandar un Patronus en la mansión sería inútil dado que nadie podía entrar ni salir.

—Joder —siseó Hermione, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y observando cómo el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba lentamente. Hermione, en cambio, estaba respirando fuertemente, de rabia y también de frustración, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a nada en particular.

De repente, giró sobre sus talones, alzó los brazos y miró al techo.

—¡Cógeme a mí! ¡Cógeme a mí, pedazo de mierda! —Empezó a coger trozos de sus destrozadas paredes y techos y a lanzarlos en distintas direcciones—. ¡CÓGEME A MÍ! ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¡Mátame a mí y sálvalo a él! ¡Mátamemátamemátame! —Saltaba de pura frustración porque se había quedado sin despojos que tirar.

Nada pasó y nada respondió. Algo hizo «click» en su cerebro y sin pensarlo demasiado, empezó a caminar escaleras arriba hasta la segunda planta.

Iba a reunirse con ella.

Parecía absurdo, pensar que esa ventana iba a cambiar algo alguna vez. La única cosa que sabía hacer era poner en peligro las vidas de la gente (supuso Hermione, dado que le había gritado el día anterior) y destrozarlo todo. Pero esta vez, Hermione no tenía ningún otro sitio donde ir. Valía la pena probar.

La casa estaba oscura y la mayor parte estaba en ruinas, pero la ventana seguía siendo el área más luminosa de la casa... Parecía brillar, evidentemente debido a alguna extraña magia. El aura también estaba merodeando por allí.

—Mira —Hermione se plantó en frente de la mujer de la vidriera y la miró a los ojos—. No sé qué es lo que tienes en mi contra, pero, ¿podrías dejarnos salir para que pueda llevar a Draco al hospital? Puedes matarme en cualquier otro momento, te lo prometo. No me resistiré. Así que vamos. Déjanos salir.

La mujer la miró de vuelta, inmóvil, pero viva, de alguna manera. Hermione no quería pensar lo raro que era todo eso, pues todo lo que quería hacer era salvar a Draco.

—Por favor, por favor —siguió Hermione, en un tono más suave, más amable... Un tono sincero—. Podría morir. Tiene una hemorragia interna y... Y yo realmente no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo, necesita atención médica. Morirá si no la tiene.

Nada se movió ni contestó. Hermione estaba cansada y frustrada, y al borde de tener un ataque de nervios. Se deslizó en la pared de enfrente hasta sentarse y suspiró.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, empezó a llorar.

—Por qué no puedes... Hacer caso... Por una vez —dijo entre inhalaciones de aire, mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Sólo... Esta... Vez. Necesito salvarlo... Merlín sabrá por qué, pero necesito hacerlo... Por favor.

Sus sollozos hicieron eco por toda la mansión y eso la hizo llorar más. Imágenes de Draco aparecieron en su mente... Su risa, su sonrisa, su actitud perversa. Ella no quería perderlo. No tan pronto. No tan rápido. Tan solo había empezado a conocerlo ahora, ¿cómo podía la Casa del Destino llevarse algo tan deprisa?

—Leí que tú juntas a la gente. A aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos, a tener amor verdadero y demás —gimoteó Hermione entre hipidos—. ¿Cómo podré tener yo eso si te llevas a esa persona lejos de mí? Puede que esté a medio camino de enamorarme de él y pasa esto. Por favor, por favor, déjame llevarlo a San Mungo antes de que se muera, por favor —rogó—. No quiero que muera.

Hermione murmuraba medio dormida y cerró los ojos, de repente cansada de llorar y de tirar cosas. Intentó convencer a la casa de hacer algo; necesitaba su ayuda para salvar a Draco. Medio consciente, medio no, la mente de Hermione estaba llena de imágenes de Draco y susurró:

—Creo que lo quiero, maldita sea. Joder, creo que quiero a Draco Malfoy.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando oyó un ruido grave, que resonó en su mente. El sonido la alertó y ella salió de su aturdimiento y se puso en pie. Después del sonido grave, se escuchó otro más agudo.

—¡Gracias! —Le dijo a la ventana, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo para ver que Draco seguía, menos mal, respirando. Esa fue la primera cosa de la que se aseguró antes de notar que la gran puerta principal ya no estaba derretida por los bordes, sino abierta, revelando la luna, las nubes y el precioso jardín de fuera.

Hermione lo entendió; era la manera que tenía la casa de decirles que eran libres de irse.

—¡Supongo que esto significa que podemos Aparecernos! —Le gritó Hermione a nadie en particular y se arrodilló al lado de Draco—. estaCierra la puerta cuando nos vayamos, alguien podría entrar. Pero no creo que tengas ningún problema lidiando con ellos.

Agarró a Draco con fuerza, cerró los ojos...

Y sintió el familiar tirón de la Aparición.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital, ambos de una pieza y Hermione se alegró enormemente. Draco ya tenía bastantes daños y Hermione no necesitaba que además sufriera una despartición.

Aparecieron en medio del ajetreado hospital, y llamaron la atención casi inmediatamente. En unos segundos, los medimagos vinieron a atender a Draco y Hermione al fin se relajó.

Colapsó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y suspiró, mandando un Patronus a Harry unos segundos después.

El Niño que Vivió emergió de una chimenea apenas unos minutos después, con el pelo revuelto y la cara seria.

—¡Harry! —Hermione se levantó y se tiró encima de él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hermione, estoy tan contento de que estés bien! —Harry le devolvió el abrazo y añadió:—. Intenté sacarte de allí, pero no había nada, créeme.

—Lo sé, Harry. Nada puede romper la maldición —Ella asintió y se separó de él—. Pero me alegro de que Draco esté recibiendo ayuda ahora. Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que se iba a morir.

Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron inquisitivos a los suyos propios, con una sonrisa de saber algo en la cara, pero no dijo nada. Se sentaron juntos, cogiéndose de las manos, felices de estar con su mejor amigo(a) una vez más.

—¿Cómo lo hicisteis? —preguntó Harry de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Hmmm? ¿Hacer qué? —Hermione lo miró interrogativamente.

—Romper la maldición. ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

—Ummm, yo, ummm —Se sonrojó furiosamente, sin saber cómo decírselo a Harry.

—Supongo entonces que estás enamorada de él —sonrió Harry.

—Yo... No lo sé —Se encogió de hombros e intentó empujar su confesión a la casa muy, muy lejos en su mente.

—Bueno, tienes que estarlo o de otra manera no podrías haber salido. Tenía que ser mutuo. He leído sobre esto.

—Ummm, no lo sé, de verdad. Creo que era el momento. Estaba desesperada por conseguir ayuda.

—¿Por qué estabas desesperada por salvarlo? —preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—¡Porque tenía una hemorragia interna, Harry! ¡Podría haber muerto! —dijo Hermione con exasperación, deseando poder escapar de la conversación—. De verdad, ¿tenemos que hablar sobre esto?

Harry se rió de su cara roja y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. No pasa nada si estás enamorada de él. Es un buen tipo. Un hombre cambiado con algunos elementos del antiguo Malfoy, pero no del todo desagradable.

Hermione rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Ahora que los dos estáis fuera de la casa?

—Bueno, yo volveré y la arreglaré y... Draco puede seguir con su vida.

—¿De verdad? —Harry arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan escéptica respecto al romance? ¡Está en frente de ti, Hermione, acéptalo!

Hermione no dijo nada, pero suspiró.

—No estoy demasiado segura. Soy tozuda, lo sé, pero... ¿Pero qué si lo que sea que sentimos fue solamente por el tiempo que pasamos juntos? Qué pasa si... ¿Si todo desaparece ahora que estamos libres?

—Bueno, es un riesgo que ambos debéis tomar pero... Si te sirve como consuelo, una forma de magia desconocida para nosotros y muy antigua, sabe que ambos debéis acabar juntos. Aparentemente, nunca se equivoca.

—Es muy extraño. Es...

—Es el destino —Harry asintió con seguridad.

—Me refería a que es muy pronto para decidir nada.

—Oh.

Silencio.

—Bueno, si insistes —dijo Harry tras un rato en silencio—. Mantente lejos de él por ahora y si de alguna manera os volvéis a juntar, o si esos sentimientos siguen allí, entonces sabrás que es amor.

El corazón de Hermione saltó un latido cuando recordó de pronto lo que había dicho Draco: «El amor en sí es lo que queda cuando estar enamorado ha desaparecido, y es a la vez un arte y un accidente afortunado».

Una medimaga salió de la habitación y sonrió a Hermione.

—¿La señora Malfoy? —preguntó.

—Todavía no —Harry soltó una risita y Hermione le pegó un codazo.

—Ummm, no —contestó Hermione, y tomó la sonrisa de la medimaga como buenas noticias.

—Él va mejorando, y debería estar despierto en unas horas —dijo la medimaga—. Puedes ir y sentarte con él.

Hermione se levantó y Harry fue detrás de ella. La medimaga dejó la puerta abierta y se fue.

Draco seguía inconsciente y Hermione realmente quería poder volver a ver sus ojos grises otra vez.

Harry fue tan amable que se quedó con ella, permitiéndole no pensar demasiado sobre lo que le diría a Draco una vez que se despertara. Hablaron sobre el trabajo y los daños hechos a la casa de Hermione, e hicieron promesas de una fiesta de bienvenida pronto.

—Hablando de la cual, necesito arreglar mi varita —Le dijo Hermione a Harry—. Está rota.

—Hmm. Puede que tarde bastante si quieres que te la arreglen.

—Mierda. ¿Cómo narices se supone que voy a ir a casa e ir al trabajo si no tengo varita?

—¿Y si consideras reemplazarla? —sugirió Harry.

—No, Harry, preferiría que me la arreglaran. Estoy muy unida a mi varita, es la primera que tuve.

—Entonces esperas —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Una voz ajena se añadió a la conversación.

—Y puedes usar la mía mientras esperas.

La cabeza de Hermione se giró hacia Draco tan deprisa que casi se rompe el cuello y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises de él.

—Estás despierto —comentó Hermione.

—Lo he estado por un rato, pero después escucharos a ambos hablar se volvió casi doloroso —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Malfoy, eres gilipollas —Harry se rió y se levantó para estar en la cabecera de la cama.

—Ah, Potter, tan creativo como siempre —Draco sonrió.

Hermione se movía nerviosamente mientras ambos conversaban tranquilamente, y ella hubiera preferido estar en otro sitio que no fuera ese. ¿Realmente quería estar con Draco? No lo sabía. Ese no era el sitio de pensar sobre esas cosas. Necesitaba espacio para pensarlo largo y tendido.

—Draco, estoy muy contenta de que estés bien —interrumpió Hermione y los dos hombres la miraron—. Gracias por salvarme la vida. Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme y... Umm, bueno, ¿me pasas la factura después? Te devolveré la varita pronto.

—Pero Hermione... —empezó Harry, pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Adiós, Harry —dijo, y miró a Draco—. Draco, ya nos veremos.

Draco asintió y sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue lo último que vio Hermione antes de Desaparecerse.

* * *

 _ **2 semanas después...**_

—Quiero decir, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? —Le dijo Hermione a la ventana, que se había convertido en uno de sus sitios favoritos para despotricar—. Sé que soy tozuda, pero... ¡Huí! ¡Yo! Hermione Granger. Huí.

Suspiró.

—Y estoy segura que todo el mundo pensaba que en todo caso sería Draco Malfoy el primero en huir. Honestamente, no sé por qué huí. Llámalo un error momentáneo de juicio. Debe de pensar que estoy loca.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione huyó, como la cobarde que nunca había sabido que era. Se había distanciado y lo sabía. Había estado tan asustada de perderse a sí misma que había saboteado su casi-algo con Draco. Quería verlo, de verdad que sí, pero también estaba asustada.

—Oh Dios bendito, ayúdame —murmuró enfadada y estiró la alfombra donde estaba sentada.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Perdón, somos de Comedge! ¡Venimos a colocar las puertas nuevas que ordenó! —gritó alguien desde abajo.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Puertas nuevas! —Hermione se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo.

Con varita, había podido arreglar fácilmente todo el daño excepto las puertas. Había mandado hacer unas nuevas y también había dejado su varita a reparar el mismo día la semana anterior. Desde entonces, había estado con la varita de Draco... Hasta cuándo, no lo sabía. Hasta que la casa volviera a intentar matarla, supuso.

Hermione encontró a los hombres en la puerta. La había dejado abierta porque los estaba esperando.

—La de color castaño claro va en la tercera planta, la verán enseguida. Es la única habitación sin puerta. Esta otra es para el segundo piso, al lado de una ventana con una vidriera de una mujer —Les dijo Hermione.

Empezaron a trabajar y lo hicieron bastante rápido, y cuando ella los despedía en la entrada, Draco Malfoy apareció en su jardín.

—Hola —saludó Draco, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los trabajadores.

—¡Hola! —dijo Hermione, con el corazón de repente palpitando un millón de veces más deprisa y la garganta secándose—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

Intentó parecer normal, pero le empezaba a costar tragar saliva.

—Genial y todo bien —Él sonrió y se tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

«Sufriendo. Deseándote aquí. La casa está vacía sin ti. Quiero intentar estar contigo pero soy una idiota tozuda, por muy lista que sea».

—Estupendamente —Hermione sonrió—. Pasa.

—No tardaré mucho, sólo he venido a coger mi maletín de... Odio y esnobismo, como tú lo llamas —Le guiñó el ojo y cruzó el umbral.

—Oh, sí —Hermione asintió, recordando haberlo visto muchas veces en la tercera planta, al lado del dormitorio—. Yo quería, umm, ummmm...

Draco esperó pacientemente a que terminara la frase.

—Quería contactarte —dijo la verdad—. Es sólo que no sabía qué decir.

—Está bien —Él asintió, sonriendo—. Lo entiendo. Cogeré mis cosas y me iré.

—De acuerdo. No las he movido, así que las encontrarás en el lugar donde las dejaste.

—Por supuesto —Draco asintió y subió escaleras arriba.

Hermione esperó hasta que lo dejó de ver, y entonces subió ella también, solo que al segundo piso.

—¡Joder, está aquí! ¿También esto es tu culpa? —Hermione señaló a la mujer de la ventana—. ¡Dije que no estaba preparada, maldita sea! ¿Ahora que le digo? Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda —Hermione caminó de un lado al otro y se tocó la barbilla—. Quiero decir, no estoy preparada para esto. ¿No lo ves?

Hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? Uummm, Draco, he sido una idiota. Creo que realmente estoy enamorada de ti, y no por lo cerca que estuvimos durante un mes, realmente me siento así, pero soy una cobarde y... ¡JODER! No puedo hacerlo.

—Umm, ¿Hermione? —Draco apareció en las escaleras.

Maldición. Joder.

Caminó hasta ella con su maletín de lo-que-sea-que-lleve y alzó una ceja.

—¿Le estabas hablando a la ventana? —preguntó.

—No.

¿La había oído? Jodido puto joder.

—Sí. Te vi.

—Umm, lo hago a veces. La antigua ama de llaves dijo que era bueno... Que debo mantener una buena y sana relación con la casa.

—Vale. Me voy ya —anunció Draco, y se dio la vuelta.

—Vale, ya nos veremos. Umm, fiesta de bienvenida el sábado que viene.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció escaleras abajo.

—Joder, la fastidié de nuevo —siseó Hermione y se giró a la ventana—. Vale, ¿podrías matarme ahora? ¿Por favor? Esta vez te ruego que por favor, por favor me mates.

—Vale, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? —Oyó la voz de Draco desde detrás de ella y pegó un salto de al menos medio metro.

—Estoy hablando con la ventana —respondió ella con voz monótona.

—De acuerdo. Voy a decirlo. ¿Ya has acabado con la tontería de tu experimento sobre el efecto de la cercanía? —preguntó Draco, cruzando los brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Seguramente este... Esto de estar separados con contacto mínimo tirando a nulo debe de ser un estúpido experimento tuyo, ¿no? ¿Para ver qué sentimos realmente por el otro? —dijo Draco, con la cara muy seria.

¿Así que eso era? ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo Hermione? ¿Un experimento para ver si lo que sentía por Draco era amor? Pero lo supo en el segundo que dejó el hospital, lo que pasaba era que era demasiado gallina como para hacer algo.

—¿No...? —Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo responder, ahora que Draco había respondido a su pregunta no formulada.

—Así que... ¿prefieres decirle tus sentimientos a una ventana pero no a mí? Estoy aquí, joder, Granger.

—¡Estoy enamorada de ti! —Le dijo, no, le gritó Hermione.

Y él se calló.

—Estaba un poco dudosa sobre los sentimientos que teníamos por el otro, y pensé que si nos manteníamos alejados, se irían. Pero supongo que la razón por la que he guardado tus cosas y tu varita es porque... Si conseguía probar que esta mierda del destino es absolutamente falsa, aún tendría una razón para... Umm, para acercarme a ti.

—Bueno, pues funcionó. La primera vez, y esta vez —contestó Draco en voz baja.

Hermione sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente. Sus rodillas temblaban de manera alarmante y se apoyó en la pared.

—Lo siento, mis rodillas no pueden parar de temblar con tu visión —explicó Hermione, y se rió.

—No pasa nada —ronroneó Draco, y de repente estaba en frente de ella—. Haré que ni siquiera puedas estar de pie.

—¿Con un beso? —preguntó Hermione, esperanzada de alguna manera.

—Con un beso —Él asintió y se inclinó para apretar sus labios contra los de ella. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que había besado a Draco... La última vez había sido el beso raro que le había dado cuando él estaba inconsciente y no le gustó ni la mitad de este, que era correspondido.

Se besaron despacio al principio, como si fuera una primera cita, pero Hermione supuso que con su historial no sería normal permitir un beso de primera cita. Encendió un fuego muy dentro de Hermione, y cuanto más se besaban, más grande y caliente se volvía el fuego. Lo que en un principio eran toques tímidos aquí y allá se convirtieron en rasguños agresivos y de repente ellos se sintieron posesivos. Sus besos se tornaron más y más hambrientos, ambos bebiendo del otro como viajeros sedientos, y pronto, Hermione estaba levantada contra la pared, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

—Vale —Draco se apartó—. Probablemente no termine en sólo un beso.

—Ya lo había pensado —jadeó Hermione, con sus dedos enterrados en el pelo de él—. Pero quizás... Quizás no aquí.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No estás cómoda? —sonrió de medio lado y empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella, y Hermione tembló mientras él la masajeaba de la mejor manera posible.

—Lo estoy pero... —Ella cerró los ojos cuando Draco empezó a hacer esa cosa con las caderas—. Ella nos está mirando.

Hermione abrió los ojos para ver cómo Draco se giraba y miraba a la mujer, que presumiblemente los miraba a ambos con sus ojos ámbar.

—Déjala que mire —Draco movió su abrasadora mirada de nuevo hacia Hermione—. Es lo que quería.

—No —jadeó Hermione cuando Draco le besó el cuello—. Es lo que yo quería. Es lo que yo quiero.

Draco paró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió y le acarició la mejilla.

—También es lo que yo quiero —confesó Draco y la volvió a besar.

Siguieron devorándose y Hermione estaba empezando a distraerse más y más por las caricias de Draco, pero consiguió decir:

—Deberíamos... deberíamos movernos.

—¿Por qué, amor? —susurró él en su oído, mientras ella se desabrochaba la falda y la dejaba caer al suelo. Era algo raro, sexualmente hablando, y casi fetichista, el ser observado por un ser que sentía, pero el hecho de que estaban medio desnudos lo hacía todavía mas fetichista. La falda de Hermione fue pateada lejos, y unas manos ascendieron por su blusa, acariciando, estrujando y quemando. La camisa de Draco estaba medio fuera y sus pantalones estaban... Bueno, Hermione no sabía a dónde había tirado sus pantalones. Sus braguitas fueron desgarradas y sus boxers violentamente empujados hacia abajo y Draco empezó a provocarla ondulándose contra ella.

Todo era tan caliente... Tan caliente que Hermione se sentía casi con fiebre. Era como si se estuvieran quedando sin aire, pero no le importó, porque estaba con Draco. Pero no podía esperar, lo necesitaba. Él era la cosa que ella nunca supo que necesitaba y ahora que estaba ahí, no podía esperar.

—Vamos —Hermione lo golpeó suavemente en la parte de atrás del muslo—. Vamos. Vamos.

Draco se rió entre dientes, pero finalmente cedió, dándoles a ambos lo que necesitaban. Él empujó en ella y cada parte de su cuerpo cantó de alegría. Empujaron y tiraron, ambos temblando sobre el borde del éxtasis y Hermione abrió los ojos para ver la bonita y dolorida expresión en la cara de Draco.

Sus ojos miraron a la vidriera de detrás y vieron los ojos ámbar.

—Esto es raro. Y fetichista —jadeó ella.

Draco le tocó la mejilla y le movió la cara para que lo mirara, para que mirara a sus ojos grises.

—Esto es el destino —susurró él. Con un empujón final, ambos cayeron en el éxtasis.

Hermione hubiera jurado que vio la cara de la mujer cambiar a una sonrisa de medio lado cuando su grito hizo eco a través de toda la mansión.

* * *

 _ **Sábado siguiente**_

—¡Greta! ¡Pudiste venir! —exclamó Hermione cuando Greta entró en la mansión—. No estaba segura sobre si recibirías el mensaje.

—Oh, lo hice y veo que tú —miró a Hermione y luego a Draco, que estaba hablando con otras personas—y tu destino os habéis encontrado.

Hermione se puso roja.

—Supongo que sí. Tuvimos que pasar por una experiencia bastante dramática para que acabáramos juntos. Sin mencionar peligrosa. Quizás a la casa no le gusto nada comparada con los dueños anteriores.

\- No, no... La casa sabe. La casa siempre sabe. Sabía que tú eras muy tozuda, y sabía que sólo haciendo lo que hizo, ambos dos os daríais cuenta de lo que llevaba dormido mucho tiempo —Greta sonrió y le guiñó el ojo—. Ahora, si no te importa, creo que veo champán.

Hermione se quedó de pie sola y rió.

—Ya veo.

Unos brazos cálidos la rodearon por detrás.

—¿De qué te estabas riendo, aquí sola?

Ella se giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, cuyos ojos grises brillaban.

—Tengo al destino en mis manos.

* * *

 _¡Y ya está! ¡Mi primera traducción terminada! Y bastante bien, si os digo lo que creo xD *modestia desaparecida*_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y me hagáis saber lo que pensáis. Por supuesto, estaría genial que os pasarais por la historia original (que está en mis historias favoritas) y dejéis un comentario a la autora originial, diciendo aunque sea un «I love it!» o algo parecido._

 _Si veis algún fallo, sea del tipo que sea, hacédmelo saber para que pueda corregirlo. En este capítulo he tenido algunos problemas porque me faltaban verbos en español para expresar todo lo que quería decir la autora original, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido. A decir verdad, no sé si lo que pasa es que en inglés hay demasiados verbos, o que en castellano hay demasiado pocos xD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 29/03/2016.**


End file.
